Dorky Love
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: TDI never happend. Noah is in 10th grade and a new girl moves in his life. This is a NxOC fanfic. I updated by TWO chapters as of October 24, 2010! R&R!
1. Learning and Calculators

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**If you think that I own TDI or Noah or any characters that pop up in this story, your crazy.**

**Okay this is suppose to be a _love_ story between Noah and an Original Character.**

**I was thinking that there was a lot of stories about the popular characters, but not characters like Noah.**

**Anyways enjoy the story, and don't tell my parents about this. (LOL)

* * *

  
**

**Noah's POV  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was looking out my mom's minivan trying to think about the day ahead of me. That was hard to do on account on the nonstop rambling of my many younger brothers and sisters. I was thinking about how overrated high school was. What was the point besides for learning? Unfortunately I was jerked from my thoughts when my mom spoke.

"Okay, here's your stop."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie."

I stepped out the car only to see a giant building. I've seen the building lots of times last year, in 9th grade, but it seems more intimidating now, even if I'm starting 10th grade. I swiftly moved from the outside to inside the building. It was like a madhouse of people. Maybe because the principle said the there will be a likely increase in school attendance. I had to move quickly to my locker to grab my stuff and get to my first class, Algebra II. I took my usual seat in the class room. The teacher started to talk.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Her name is Sahreana McCoy."

**(A/N: Pronounce like saw-reen-a)**

Sahreana looked at me then quickly looked away.

"Sahreana you can take a seat now."

Sahreana examined the room for a seat, only to find out that the only one left was in front of me. I think she blushed and took a seat. The teacher started talking but I didn't pay any attention. That wasn't too much like me, but I _really_ wanted to figure out why Sahreana did that . I was so caught up in thought that I didn't notice the teacher talking to me.

"Noah, may you please come up and write the answer to the problem?"

I looked up from the train of thought to go up to the blackboard to solve the problem. It was about quadrilateral equations. I guessed a random number to write down.

"Um, 45?"

"Correct Noah."

I let out a breath of relieve after the teacher said that. I took my seat and decided to actually pay attention to the teacher. Regardless, I couldn't stop thinking why Sahreana did that. She kinda looked embarrassed. Once more my thoughts were interrupted. The bell rung and I practically lept out of my seat ready to leave the room. Sahreana was quick to leave as well. The only problem was that she left something. I turned to her desk to see that it was a calculator, a expensive looking calculator. I picked it up and ran to find her. When I found her she was at what was apparently her locker.

"Uh, you left this in your last class."

She lifted her head, smiling. "Oh, thanks. My mom and dad would kill me if they found out I lost my calculator."

She let out what sounded like an attempt of a laugh.

"My name is Sahreana, but I think you already knew that."

"Yeah, I do. My name's Noah. I feel as if I heard your name somewhere before."

Her smile was dropped as soon as I said that.

"Oh. I always thought that it was different. Oh well."

I wanted to change the subject because she looked kinda upset. "I've never seen you before. Are you truthfully from around here?" I questioned.

Sahreana looked for a few seconds before answering. "I moved three weeks ago from North Carolina, so I guess the answer to your question is no. But I bet that you've lived here all your life, am I right?"

I smiled at what she said. She seemed to get her sprite up very quick. "Yep, your right. Born and raised here."

"Well do you think you can show me around sometime? This is only the second time I've been in this school, and I never been public schooled, only home schooled."

I was temped to help, but I had a busyish life. "Uh, well, I'm kinda busy and would love to help, but I can't."

Sahreana seemed almost completely unaffected by my response. "It's okay," she then sighed while still smiling. "I'll find out eventually."

I felt bad for her. She just move from North Carolina to Ontareio, Canada and she never been public schooled.

_RING, RING, RING, RING, RING_

"Dang, that's the bell. I don't want to be late on my very frist day." Sahreana said while she quickly grabbed her things, shut her locker door, and tried to find her next class. I was thankful that my next class was close by Sahreana's locker or I would be late.

**Sahreana's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_School stinks. I miss the quietness of my room and having my stuff scattered all over my bed. I miss me being the only one in my class. I miss my mom and dad explaining things. But no, my parents have to dump me into stupid Canada and stupid public school._

Sahreana was in geometry class. She felt upset by the fact she was confined to the small desk. When she was home schooled she had her whole bed to use. She was about to pick her pencil off her 'desk' when it fell down.

_Stupid pencil. If I was still home schooled this, d** s*** wouldn't be happening. Oops. God please forgive me for cursing, even if it's only in my head._

She turned her attention back to her teacher, Mrs. Everstion.

_The Pythagorean Therom. Who cares? I already learned this in 7th grade._

Sahreana decided that since she was new, the teacher would give her a break, so she desided to zone out. She learned how to that after what seems as if millions of conversation with her dad. He would even wake her up at 10 p.m. to disscuss stuff. She didn't even want to go into detail. The rest of class ended in a blur, as well as the rest of the day up untill lunch.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**R&R people (Read and Review)**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update.

* * *

  
**


	2. Lunch and Cellphones

* * *

**Why didn't anyone post?**

**Boo hoo hoo. I feel sad.**

**I'm still posting more whether you like it or not!!!!!

* * *

**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Unfortunately my talk with Sahreena was short. The bell rung which meant 'end discussion, go to school'. Oddly the rest of school went by in a blur, until lunch that is. I just finished getting my 'lunch' and was about to go find my friends' lunch table when I saw Sahreena. She was sitting at a lunch table alone.

"Hi."

Sahreena looked up from her lunch clearly startled by my voice.

"Huh, what? Who's there?"

She said while shifting her head in all directions but mine.

"Over here." I said.

Sahreena finally looked in my direction and spoke.

"Oh, hi, um, um, um, um, what's your name again?" She finished the sentence with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"It's Noah." I replied.

"Noah, I'll try to remember that. I stink at remembering names. Anyways, thanks for returning my calculator."

"Yeah, your welcome."

I was still wondering why she was all alone, so I decided to ask her.

"So, why are you here alone?"

Sahreena's eyes looked around the cafeteria before answering with a hopeful look on her face.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"No, just like I don't have to breath."

"I'll take that as a "Yes, I have to answer that."

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was about ten and eleven, the only way I could communicate with people was to go the park and try to make friends. I was home schooled, remember? Anyways, a lot of the girls I would try to talk to had friends with them and they only talked to each other. So at the age of twelve, I decided that if anyone would want to be friends with me, they will come to me."

"So, your sitting here alone because your afraid?"

"Well there are two answers o that question. One, I'm not alone, your here. Two, I guess you can say that."

I was about to ask her another question when I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see my friends Cody and Harold.

**(A/N: First, I believe that Noah and Cody are straight. Second, I believe that Noah, Cody, and Harold are all dorks, nerds, and/or geeks, so they will make great friends.)**

"Hey, Noah where have you been?" Cody asked.

"An'tcay ouyay eesay miway usybay?" I said.

Cody was confused.

"Ex-squeeze me?"

Obviously, Sahreena knew pig latin, because she was quick to answer.

"He said: "Can't you see I'm busy?" in pig latin."

"Ohhhh."

Harold was ready to speak.

"Noah, you wanna see my WE-9766 now? It's mad skills match up to mine."

I truthfull wanted to see it, as in **really** wanted to see it, but I turned the offer down.

"Sorry guys. No can do today. Maybe tomorrow."

Sahreena wanted me to go though.

"No Noah, you should go. I bet it's super cool."

"No, I'm good. I see tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow then." Cody said.

"Yeah, gosh." Harold added.

After Cody and Harold disappeared into the crowd, Sahreena started to talk.

"Thanks."

I didn't really have any idea of what she meant by that, so I asked.

"For what?"

"For wanting to stay here with me and not go off with your dork-friends."

"Your welcome. Hey wait, did you just call me a dork?"

"No."

"Oh."

After five minutes of silence Sahreena started giggling.

"Whats so funny?" I asked out curiosity.

"Oh, nothing really. It's probably not going to be funny to you."

"Yes, I already know it's not going to be funny, and I don't even know what it is."

"Fine. What will happen if a tornado hit the school?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

Sahreena was half smiling, half giggling as she spoke.

"What?!?!?! See, I knew you wouldn't think it was funny."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Anyways, guess what subject I got next?"

I decided to go with a random subject.

"Physics?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. And Physics is my **worst** subject **ever**."

"Wow, did you know that Physics is my next subject, too?"

Sahreena knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wait, you sounded sarcastic. I you kidding or serious?"

"Serious. Hey, I could tutor you if you want for Physics. After all, I **am** recommended by the teacher, Mr. Macrell himself."

"Wow, that's impressive, I think. I think I could do that, but what will be the arrangements?"

I didn't think that part through.

"Well, you could come by my house around five, and it'll be free of charge."

"Cool! Wait, what's the catch?"

"There is none."

"Okay, cool. Wait, how will I get to your house?"

"You got a cell phone, right?"

Sahreena whipped out a sleek looking LG Chocolate 3.

"Perfect. Give me phone number."

Sahreena broke our in a mad laughter fit.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You **can not** be serious."

"I'm all serious, what's wrong?" I asked bewildered.

"You asked for my phone number."

It took me a while until it registered.

"Ohhhhhh, that."

"Yeah. Just gimme your phone and I'll get it over with."

I gave Sahreena my LG VX9100 Env 2 and and she went to my phone's info and punched my phone number into to her phone's contacts list, all while giggling.

"Here ya go."

"What was so funny?" I asked her.

"It's just the fact that the Env 2 is a texting phone, and you don't look like the texing kinda person."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Fine. Now how are we going to do this?"

"You call me at five, and I'll give you directions to my house from the front of the school."

"Easy enough."

After two minutes of silents, the bell rung signalling "GO back to school work."

"See ya in Physics class, uh , Noah."

"Same here."

* * *

**Me: I think Noah's in _love_.**

**Sahreena: With who?**

**Me: With you, silly**

**Sahrenna: Really?**

**Noah: No, not really.**

**Sahrenna: Noah, do you love me?**

**Noah: I am under no obligation to answer that.**

**Sahrenna: Then you _aren't_ in love with me then?**

**Noah: I didn't say that.**

**Sahrenna" Then you _are _in love with me?**

**Noah: I didn't say that, either.**

**Sahrenna: Then which is it?**

**Noah: I never been in love, so I don't know, okay?**

**Me and Sahrenna: Awww, you poor thing.**

**Noah: Uhhhhhhhhh!**

**Me: R&R People, Read and Review.  
**


	3. Running and Falling

* * *

**Flame Rising, I have to admit, that was a pretty good flame.**

**I started to laugh at it because it was so good. Nice choice of words, too.**

**Anyways, I DON'T own TDI or Noah or ANYONE who pops up in this story.**

**Except for you, Flame Rising, thxs 4 the reviews!!!**

Note: **BOLD = SEPARATORS, POV, OR EXAGGERATIONS**

_ITALIC = THOUGHTS_

UNDERLINE = OTHER SIDE OF THE PHONE

**

* * *

**

**Sahreena's POV:**

_Continued from last story_

I was finally let out of school and my many after-school programs. It was 4:45 P.M., and I was about to call Noah. _Flip open phone. Press left soft-key. Scroll down to Noah Cell. Hit SEND._

"Noah, It's me, Sahreena."

"Where are you?"

"Front of the school."

"Okay. Turn left and go straight until you reach the crosswalk."

I did as he said.

"Kay, I'm there."

"Go onto North Bayburry Drive for about five minutes."

Five long, treacherous minutes.

"Okay, now what."

"Right and straight until you see Mill Street."

"I'm on Mill Street."

"Go on Mill Street and look for the number 1398."

_1390, 1392, 1394, 1396. Ah, 1398_!

I was finally at Noah's house. It was pretty big, too. I ran up to the door and rang the bell.

DING, DING, DING, DONG!

I waited for two whole minutes, and no one answered, so I rang the bell again.

DING, DING, DING, DONG!

I waited two **more** minutes and still no one answered, so I rang the bell again.

DING, DING, DING, DONG!

I waited for two more minutes, so I just started to ring the bell for fun.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DONG, DING, DING, DING, DONG! DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DONG, DING, DING, DING, DONG!

The door was **finally** opened by Noah.

"Can you stop ringing the door bell so much? It's giving me a headache."

"Sorry, but no one was answering." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I told you to wait!"

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh well. Onto the studying then!"

After I said that I sorta pushed Noah out of the way into his house.

"Mom, this is Sahreena."

Noah was introducing me to what had to be his mom. She didn't look too tall, and she and Noah had the same color hair.

"Hi Mrs. Jones. How are you?"

"Why hello dear, I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"I'm good."

Noah was ready to study.

"Yes mother, we are all fine. Me and Sahreena will be upstairs studying if you need us."

"Okay honey."

Noah lead me up the flight lf stairs to his room.

"This is it."

Noah's room was **exactly** how I pictured it. It was dull, with only two colors, black and white. The bed was the kind with a futon beneath it, he had a metal desk with a computer, amazing there was a black dresser with a mirror. The room only had one window and additional door. But it was a well put-tougher room, non the less. My observing was interrupted by Noah.

"So let's get started."

"Okay."

I got out my Physics book, my binder, my calculator, my favorite mechanical pencil, my pen, my big eraser, and my white out out of my hot pink book bag.

"Okey-dokey, Artie-chokey!"

"Please don't say that."

"Fine, whatever. You're just killing my mood."

"Yeah, and you'll get it back in about two minutes."

"True, true."

"So what do you need help on."

"When they use the formulas to make new formulas without explaining it to me."

"Easy."

"Speak for yourself."

After about forty-five minutes of studying, which wasn't too bad, I decided it was time to leave.

"Okay Noah, I think it's time for me to leave."

"Okay Sahreena."

Noah turned his back to put his stuff away after I stuffed my stuff in my bag.

"Hey Noah, thanks for helping me."

But Noah's back was turned. I decided to tap him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Noah! I said..."

Noah turned around once I got up to go to him. Unfortunately my backpack tripped me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Me :Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!!**

**A clift hanger!!!**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be very soon.**

**I bet, you'll _never_ guess what happens once Sahrenna falls. **

**Whoever's guess is the closest to being correct wins I prize.**

**Sahrenna: Just don't tell to much detail, what happened was embarrassing.**

**Noah: Yeah, tell me about it.**

**Sahreena: Wait, are your joking or are you serious?**

**Noah: Serious.**

**Me: You know the drill readers, read and review.

* * *

  
**


	4. Author's Note 1 Anybody there?

* * *

**Yo, where's the rest of my comments?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Don't worry, the rest of the story will come soon.**

**But, seriously, try to guess what happens!!!!!**

**Please?!?!?!**

**Buh-bye now readers!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Hospitals and Books

* * *

**Guess who is here with another chapter of your favorite story?**

**ME!**

**dt2009, you win!!!! You get to make your very own character that will be in the next chapter!!!**

**(Restrictions apply, please see next Author's Note for details)**

**Also, some of you might say that I haven't updated my story 'Total Drama Juvie' in a while.**

**The reason: I GOT A NEW COMPUTER SUNDAY!!!!! =D =D =D**

**Yep, it's true. It's hard to transfer files from by brother's and mom's computer to mine. They also got lost in the process. =C**

**But enough chit-chat, onto the story!!!!**

* * *

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I got up and was about to tap Noah's shoulder to get his attention as he turned around. Unfortunately, my backpack tripped me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

I fell onto Noah, and, uh, accidentally, um, kissed him. We were both on the ground and I think he was yelling at me to get off of him, but I was paralyzed. Not paralyzed that I can't ever walk or something, but the kind of paralyzed that I just stay there trying to figure out what just happened really happened. All I know is that we accidentally kissed, we were both on the ground, and I was blushing. As in whole face blushing. And it felt as if someone turned the thermostat fifteen degrees. Everything was a blur until Noah yelled in my ear.

"Hello?!?! Anyone there?!?!?"

"Wha..., what happened?" Was all I manged to say, I was still to embarrassed and was still in shock.

"You fell on me!!!"

"Yeah I know that, but I think that we just, you know, accidentally kissed."

"Yeah, I know."

"So I'm super sorry, I tripped over my backpack. But as I was saying, it's time for me to leave."

"Okay, fine by me."

I picked up my book bag and was heading down the stairs, going two steps at a time, when I fell down about three fourths of the way down, which I can tell you was not plesent.

"Uh, uh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all I could say before I saw nothing but blackness.

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I was madly pacing around my room. I didn't believe what just happened. It was terrifying and felt good at the same time.

My mental argument was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. I rushed to where the sound came from. It was Sahreena. She was at the bottom the the staircase laying down and she wasn't moving at all.

"Sahreena, Sahreena, holleow?"

Sahreena was breathing, thank god. But when I nudged her she didn't move. I assumed that she was unconscious. I called for my mom to come.

"Mom, Sahreena is unconscious and I think she fell down the stairs." I said with much panic in my voice.

"Oh my god, move Noah!"

We were both surrounding Sahreena trying to figure out what to do.

"I think we need to take her to the ER." My mom said. I sprung into action and grabbed the home phone to call 9-1-1.

"Hello, this is 9-1-1. Please state your emergency."

"This is Noah Jones. There is a fifteen year old girl who I believe to fall down a staircase, and she is unconscious. We are are at 1398 Burberry Street."

"Okay, emergency personals will be there shortly."

I waited for the operator to hang up before I did. After about two minutes there was an ambulance and police car in front of our house. The people move quick to get Sahreena onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. The officer asked some questions, which my mom answered. My mom and I got into the car to follow the ambulance. My mom turned to speak.

"Noah, I think that we should call Sahreena's mother, okay?"

"Okay." I quickly thought about where I would find Sahreen's home phone number when I noticed her backpack, which I took with us. I searched the contents of the pack when I discovered her phone. I went to the phone's contacts list.

I hit the send button and waited.

Home Phone, I think that's the number I need.

"Uh, this is Noah Jones. Your daughter, Sahreena McCoy, fell down down some stairs and is currently unconscious and is being sent to the emergency-" My message was cut off by someone picking up the phone.

"Please leave a message after the tone...DINGGGGG"

"Yes, it's true. Who is this?"

"Is this true? Is Sahreena really in the emergency room?"

"Sahreena's friend, Noah."

"This is her brother, Lawrence. I'll get my mom."------"Hello, who is this?"

"Yes, she is in the Moreic Memorial Hospital."

"Is it true, is she in the emergency room?"

And with that, the phone was hung up.

"Okay, we'll be there."

"I called her mom."

"Okay."

We got to the hospital quickly, but Sahreena's mother, and apparently her brother, got there quicker. My mom was searching for Sahreena's mom.

"Excuse me, but are you Sahreena McCoy's mother?" My mom asked a lady sitting in the waiting room.

"Yes I am. I am waiting for the doctors to find her room. "

"I am Christiana Jones, and my son, Noah Jones. He was the one who called."

I gave a quick wave. Just then a nurse was talking to Mrs. or Miss McCoy.

"Miss, I think we found your daughter."

Mrs. or Miss McCoy rushed behind the nurse leaving her son behind.

"Sooo, I'm guessing that your my sister's friend, right?" He asked

"Well I'm not her brother." I answered sarcastically

"True, true. Your her friend, since you are not related to her in anyway."

Her brother brought out what seemed like a PSP and started playing it, while making sure it was mute. I ,on the other hand, had bought a book with me and had started reading it. The time Sahreena was in the emergency room was long, very long.

I opened my eyes. I was in a doctor office room. I had a cast on my leg and wrist and had a major headache. I looked around and found my mom watching over me.

**Sahreena's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Mom, the waterspout didn't do **that **much damage to me, did it?" I asked confused. My mom looked at me like I was crazy.

"No Sahreena, there wasn't a waterspout. You fell down some stairs.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion until I remembered what happened.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeahhhhhhhhh. The stairs."

"Yes, the stairs. And now you have a broken leg, sprained wrist, and a minor concussion."

"Yeah, I think I can tell that. But can I get up now?"

"The doctor said as soon as you wake up, so the answer is yes. But first take this crutch."

I took the crutch and tried to get up, but I was unsuccessful. I had to get my mom's help to get up. My mom went to the exiting counter to receive the bills and other stuff and she said that I could go the the waiting room. When I got to the waiting room I found Noah reading a book, my little brother playing his PSP, and Noah's mom rushing towards me.

"Are you okay dear? You were in there for a long time."

"Don't worry. I only got a broken leg, sprained wrist, and a minor concussion. Nothing I can't take."

"Okay." She said in a worried tone.

I went over to the space between Noah and my little bro, Lawrence.

"Hiya guys! Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said in the chirpiest voice I could manage.

The two looked up from their activities in confusion.

"Wha, what? Who's there?" Lawrence asked.

"It's your sister, stupid." I said, annoyed

"Oh. Hey, dad said not to call me stupid!" Lawrence told me, with anger.

"Yeah, dad also said not to cuss at me either."

"Fine." Lawrence said, with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Hey Noah. I see that you managed to snag a book before leaving."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah. But you know what will make it even better?" He asked in mock excitement.

I nodded my head no. I had no idea what would make it better.

"You leaving me alone."

"What was that?"

_What did he just say? I know he didn't just say leave me alone!_

"You leaving me alone."

"Why?!?!" I was confused.

"Because you are disturbing me."

"No I'm not!"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Fine. Come on Lawrence, I think mom's ready to go."

And with that Lawrence and I left the hospital, ready to go home with mom and continue with our lives.

* * *

**Me: Gee Noah, that was kinda mean.**

**Noah: Well she WAS bothering me.**

**Sahreena: Well you didn't have to be so mean about it.**

**Courtney: Yeah, Sahreena's right**

**Sahreena: Yeah, thanks. Hey, wait, who are you?**

**Noah: Well she obviously a person.**

**Sahrenna: I know that. But I never met her before. What's your name?**

**Courtney: It will all be released in time.**

**Sahreena: Fine, I'll wait.**

**Noah: I guess I don't have I a choice, either.**

**Me: R&R, please.**

* * *


	6. Author's Note 2 Contest rules

**

* * *

**

**Anyone who wins a contest on this story gets to make a character that will be fetured in the chapter following the announcement of the win.**

**The character must be 15 years old, go to Noah and Sahreena's school, must be a friend, not a family member. Also, you must make the character before I can update. Other than that your good to go.**

**There is another contest begginng now untill Feburary 23, 2009 at about 5 p.m. eastern standard time.**

**The contest is to guess what was the person I modeled Sahreena from.**

**Contest end date may change, see store for details.**

**Contact me at **

**2009 copyright. All rights reserved.**

* * *


	7. Carrides, Librarys, and Friends

**In this chapter it been a week since Sahreena's accident and she finally makes a friend.**

**Now some of ya might have noticed the POV patterns.**

**Noah, Sahreena, Noah, Sahreena, back, forth?**

**This is going to start with Noah since the last POV was Sahreena's.**

**Note: School started on August 24, 2009 which is a Monday.**

**Also, I'm going to introduce some other characters into this chapter.**

**But enough chit-chat, onto the grand story!!!!!!**

* * *

_Continued from last chapter_

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was 6:25 A.M. I know that because I checked the clock. I'm not suppose to wake up for another five minutes, but I couldn't help myself. I dragged myself out of bed to downstairs, hoping for breakfast. As busy as my mom was, having five kids and being a single mother, she still tried her best to provide like a stay at home mom. I was finally downstairs and the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted into my nose.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Noah. Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough."

"Okay. Eat up, I'm pretty sure you got a big day ahead of you."

I was busyly devouring the pancakes when my older brother, Michael, and his twin sister, Michelle came down.

"Good morning Squirt." Michael said. The name 'Squirt' was my pet name and pet peeve.

"I told you not to call me that." I told him in response.

"What can you do about it?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and defended me. "Give Noah a break. It's way to early for this."

"Thank you Michelle." I told her. I was really interested in finishing breakfast, not verbally fighting with my siblings. I was almost finished with breakfast when my older sisters, Aggie and Abby came.

"Hello everyone!" Abby started.

"Yep, it's a wonderful one alright." Aggie finished.

"What are you girls so happy about?" My mom asked.

"Nothing really, we just felt like being happy today."

Normally Aggie and Abby weren't the happiest people around. Maybe because they are seventeen now, that's why their so happy. But it was too early in the morning for happiness.

"Well, as much as I enjoy this 'family' moment, I really got to start getting ready for school." I said as I got up and put my plate in the sink.

I went back upstairs to clean my room and get dressed. My room wasn't nesarly dirty, I just needed to pick up a few books and make my bed. As for getting dressed, well, that's a different story. I decided that I wanted to wear something other than a sweater vest and cargo pants. After ten minutes, I decided to wear a black shirt that said 'Book Smarts Rule' and jeans. I packed my backpack and grabbed my coat and went back down stairs.

_It's only 7:15 and I'm already ready to leave. What should I do? Uh, read a book, duh._

I read untill my mom called me that it was time to go.

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!

My alarm clock was ringing. It was 6:30 A.M. I got out of bed and switched the sucker off. I dragged myself to my little brother's room to see if he was up.

_Nope, the stupid child forgot to turn his stupid alarm clock so that he could wake up without his stupid sister having to so it for him. Wait, did I just call myself stupid? I did, didn't I?_

I turned the lights on in his room and shook him out of his bed.

"Hey, what was that for?!?!" My confused brother asked. I simply pointed to the clock and left. You would think that after four years of this, he would learn. It was 6:35. I really didn't want to wake up. In fact, felt like I was about to die from getting out of bed. Actually, I wasn't even in bed in the first place. Thanks to the cast on my leg, I couldn't get up the stairs to my room, so I was sleeping in the living room on an air mattress. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered I wasn't in my room anymore. If I was, I wouldaclosed and locked my door and kept the lights on and went back to sleep. But alas, I was in the living room. I went to the laundry room to find my clothes. I asked my parents to move them from my room to the laundry room to make it easier on me. It took me a good twenty minutes to decided what I wanted to wear. I chose my favorite tee shirt, which is grey, pink, and purple with circles and hearts and glitter and had a cat that said 'I'm Purfect'. I also chose a basic pair of jeans and was going to was going to wear pink sneakers.

_Crap, what jewlry am I going to wear? Wait, I know! I wear my heart locket!_

I found it in my jean's back pocket and put it on.

_Now that I'm dressed, what do I need to do? I need to make my 'bed', take care of my hair, brush my teeth, wash my face, clean the pantry, clean the linin closet, and clean the dinning room table._

After about twenty more minutes, it was 7:20. I was starving. I looked in the 'frige and pantry for something to eat. There was the options of tost, malto meal, or waffles and turkey bacon. I didn't chose any of it. After a few more minutes of looking, I found it.

_Bingo. The granola bars._

I took two out of the box. One for now, one for when I was back hungry. I grabbed a pink cup and pored some milk.

_Whoops, forgot the pills._

I went back to the pantry and got some white pills. Unfortunately I was lactose intolerant, and without the pills, milk would make me very sick. I popped them into my mouth and drunk my milk and started eating my granola bar.

When I was finished with my breakfast, I went to the family room to catch the morning news. I watched it for ten minutes. I didn't really care about anything other than the weather. It was now 7:30. It was time for me to grab my coat, purse, and backpack, and make my way out the door. I normally walked to school, but with a broken leg, that would be hard. I didn't realize that until I was out the door.

_Crap! I can't walk to school with a broken leg!!! Gah, mom and dad had a tough day yesterday, and they said that they couldn't; drop me off. I'm only fifteen, so I only have a learner's permit. Think Sahreena, think! What can I do?_

Just then a red Dodge Caravan passed by. It had a large dent in the side, just like Noah's mom's car.

_Wait a sec, that looks just like Noah's mom's car! OMG, it has the same license plate! I got it!!!_

I wipped out my phone and hit Noah Cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Noah, it's me Sahreen. Your mom just passed by my house, and I need a lift. You think your mom can do it?"

"Sure, why not." 

"Thanks!"

In about two minutes the minivan pulled up to the curb and the back door opened. It was almost full, it had only one spot left, and that was next to Noah.

Someone who appeared to be Noah's sister said to jump in. Actually, I didn't jump into the car, that would be very painful. I still got into the car. I saw that the only available seat was next to Noah (big perk) and was the middle seat (bad perk). I took the seat. Noah was, as usual, in a book.

"Thank you Miss. Jones for picking me off." I said.

"It's no trouble dear."

The car ride was fast, it only took six minutes to get to school. Everyone except Miss. Jones got out of the car and went their separate ways. I stuck around Noah, who had to put away his book or else he'll run into someone.

"So Noah, those are all your siblings?" I asked him

"No, they are a bunch of hobos living off my mom." He answered sarcastically.

"So they are you siblings." I said.

Noah didn't respond. It was kinda quiet, and once I get outside, I can't stand quiet, so I decided to break the silences.

"Hey Noah, where's the library here. I haven't read a good book in days."

Noah stopped and looked at me.

"You read. Like, read other than what's needed?" He asked.

"Uh, duh. Why wouldn't I?"

"You just don't really look like it."

"Why not." Did Noah think that I'm stupid? When I was in ninth grade, my report card had all A's.

"I don't know."

"I'm not buying it. Everything has a reason."

"Fine. (sigh)It's because you are really pretty and not to many girls that are pretty read a lot, unless it's magazines like Sixteen or J-14."

I stopped where I was.

_Wow, Noah called me pretty!_

I felt a blush creep up my face. Noah thought I was pretty!

"Uh, are you okay? You stopped walking." Noah asked me.

"Yep, I was just thinking about something."

Noah led me to the library, which was awfully quiet. I had twenty-five minutes to get a library card and check out some books before 8:10. After I got my library card I started my journey for some good books. I was so caught up in the mission, I bumped into someone.

"Oops, my bad." I whispered.

The girl looked up and apologised.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't exactly looking where I was going either. My name is Courtney."

"Mine is Sahreena."

"I never really seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I started school here last week. I'm in 10th grade."

"I'm in 10th too."

"Cool, well see you around Courtney."

"See ya."

I was soon finished with finding and checking out my books and was on my way to Algebra II.

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I had just shown Sahreena where the library was. I'm enjoying another book of mine before school starts. I just got to the good part when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey, is your name Noah Jones?" The voice asked. I turned to see a boy around my height in some team jersey, a hat, black sweats, and sneakers.

"Yes, my name is Noah Jones. Why do you ask?"

"Great dude. I been doing bad in Geometry and stuff, and one of the teachers recommended you for a tutor. You think can help?"

"Sure, why not. But you do know that I expect to be paid, right?"

"Yeah dude, sure. So your going to help?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Devon Ventury."

"Nice to know. Now if you don't mind, I'll like to get back to my book."

"Fine."

The guy finally left. I checked my watch.

_Great, just great. It's 8:00. I got ten minutes before my first class._

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Algebra II. I love Algebra. Ever since I was eleven I loved Algebra. Algebra is simple. You just basically solve for (insert variable here). _

I'm in Algebra II class. I was taking notes for half the class until I realized that I already studied this yesterday night. I got bored from t.v. and internetso I decided to read my Algebra book. Anyways, I turned my attention to Noah. Noah looked like he was done with his work. I decided to write him a note, which was fairly easy since he was sitting right next to me.

_Hi Noah, U done 2?_

I passed the note to him. He opened it up and scribbled something on the back of it.

_Yup, just thinking about something._

I ripped out a new sheet of paper and wrote.

_What?_

I was about to pass the note when I noticed the teacher. It looked like he was about to turn from the chalk board. Luckily, I noticed that and quickly withdrew my hand. I decided that it was best to not write any more notes, so I decided to look to see who was in the class. Nobody familiar came up until I looked at the far center up. It was Courtney. I had no idea that she had the same class as me.

_Too bad that we're in class. If we wern't I would be taking to her. Oh well._

I decided to go back to listening to the teacher, as boring as it was.

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

Algebra class was over. I quickly retrieved my things. I was about to go talk to Sahreena when I noticed that she wasn't there.

_Hmmm, she must already be at her locker._

I went down to find her locker, which was oddly right across the hall from mine. I found her at her locker, like I expected, but Justin was there, which I didn't expect.

_Justin, the anti-me._

Justin was talking to Sahreena. Whatever he was saying was making Sahreena blush.

_I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing. NO! He is!_

As soon as Justin left, I went straight over to Sahreena.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I was just talking to Justin. Why, what's wrong?"

"You were talking to **Justin**. He might be a piece of male eye-candy, but he is a lieing, deceiving person who uses people to get good grades!" I yelled.

Sahreena rolled her eyes.

"Noah, you aren't jealous, are you?"

I slightly blushed, but quickly forced it down.

"No! I just don't like the idea of you being around him!"

"Whatever Noah. I still think that you're jealous. I gota get to Pre-Calculus. See ya."

And with that, Sahreena left me in the hall speechless.

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(A/N: I sped this up to Lunch time.)**

Lunch. I was waiting in the school lunch line for my lunch. Thanks to the fact that my mom forgot to go grocery shopping this weekend, I had nothing to pack for lunch. It was hotdog and tatter tots day. I just hoped that it was beef or turkey or chicken hotdogs, and not pork. I can't eat pork.

"Mame, this isn't a pork hot dog, is it?"

"It is."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything other than hot dogs?"

"No."

"Okay."

I went to the end of the line to grab pear. I found my money and quickly paid for it. I was looking for somewhere to sit when I heard someone call my name. At first I brushed it off because I often thought someone was calling my name, but they weren't. But I kept on hearing it so I looked around for the sound. Turns out that it was Courtney. She wasn't necessarily waving her hands wildly, but she was waving her hands. I went over to her table.

"Hi Courtney."

"Hi Sahreena, I want you to meet my friends. This is Gwen," and she pointed to a pale girl with blue streaks in her hair and had blue, black, and green clothing. "And this is Bridgette." then she pointed to a girl with blond hair in a pony-tail that was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

The goth girl Gwen spoke

"And this is Trent," and she pointed to a guy who looked like he was very interested in music. He also had an abnormally long head. "And this is Leshawna." and pointed to a large black girl who looked like she came from my neighbor hood.

Leshawna spoke

"Hey girl." She said. Then Trent spoke

"And these are some of my friends: DJ," he pointed to a tall, big guy, who to my mind looked like he came from Jamaica. "This is Duncan." and pointed to a, well, scary looking guy witha lot of piercings on his face. "This is Owen," and pointed to a very, very large boy. He was so big, he took up the space of two regular people. "And finally, Geoff." he pointed to a guy with a cowboy hat and pink un-buttoned shirt. Geoff looked at the cast on my foot and asked what happened.

"What happened to your foot dudette?"

"There were stairs and a backpack. I bet you can figure out the rest."

"No, no I can't."

Bridgette slapped her face. Geoff must be stupid. I was about to answer the stupid boy when Trent answered for me.

"I think she tripped on the backpack and fell down the stairs Geoff. Right Sahreena?

"Yup." I said. I sat down next to Courtney.

"Sooo, how was eveyone's summer?" I asked. I hoped no one thought it was a dorky question. Geoff was the first to speak.

"I threw a totally wicked back to school party!" He said. The guy with the piercings went next.

"Eh, I stayed outa Juvie." I was surprised by that statement. Leshawna went next

"Me and my girls just hung." She replied. Next was Courtney.

"I was working on being a C.I.T."

"Cool, a C.I.T?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. Then DJ spoke up.

"I had a part-time summer job."

After a while, everyone went. Gwen spent her time at a art camp, Trent was busy making songs, Bridgette spent her time surfing, Owen traveled to eating contest. Lunch was almost over when I realized that I haven't eaten anything yet but my pear. I dug into my backpack for the granola bar I pack and munched on it happily. I think that I finally found some friends for keeps.

* * *

**3,500+ words.**

**This is a new record for me.**

**I've been sick lately and that's why I could write such a long chapter.**

**Also, I'm having a problem**

**You see, I have 15 doucements uploaded on my account. I can't up load anymore. So that means no more stories until I figure out how to fix it. I'll tell you exactly what the error message said:**

You have reached the 15 document limit. Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more.

**Please tell me how to fix this, or else I can't make anymore stories.**

**I love all the reviews you all sent me.**

**I'm having another contest. I want you to guess what, or who was the inspiration for Sahreena. Whoever has the closest idea wins the ability to make two characters for my story.**

**Restrictions apply, see previous Author's Note for details.**

**Bye-bye for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	8. Gym and a Sleepover? Not my best chap

**

* * *

**

I'm back!!!!!!!

FanFiction has been down for like, three days. It was pure touchier I tell you.

With the fact my cold got worse, fanfiction was down, and it's Tornado Week on the Weather Channel, I didn't feel to much like updating.

Sadly, this isn't one of my best chapters. You might need brain and/or eye surgery after your done with this chapter.

**I thank dt2009 for all the feedback and support. ****Sometimes I think that you are the story's biggest fan.**

**As for the rest of you, why should I bother to hold contests? ****You don't even try to compete! I might as well give the prize to dt2009!**

**Oh, btw dt2009, you won the ability to make two new characters for the story!!!**

**Anyways, I fast fowered the story about four weeks after the last story, and Sahreena has a cast on her leg no more.**

**Its October 2nd, 2009 which happens to be a FRIDAY!**

**The reason I FF: Sahreena can't do a dang thing with a cast on her leg!!!!**

**But enough blabbing, onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Continued from last chapter_

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was Friday at early afternoon. Lunch was over, and Gym class was about to begin. One of the very, very few classes the I do not excel at. I was thinking while changing into my gym clothing.

_I don't see much point of making perfectly healthy people run around some track for half an hour. People like, say, Owen, needs the exercise. But why people like me?_

I finish dressing and walked out the room to the gym. I walked over to the big standing of people to get barked at.

"Listen up Maggots!" A tall angry looking man said. "I'm letting you know this because there is a new person here today. She wasn't in any of the other classes because she broke her leg. But she's all fixed now. Anyway, my name is Coach Hatchet, and you will do as I say. You will address me as Sir or Coach Hatchet Sir. YOU GOT THAT MAGGOT'S?

**(A/N: Yes, the tall angry man is Chef Hachet. I just couldn't resist putting him in the story. :D)**

We all shouted in response.

"Yes sir!"

"Now I want you to run that track five times! Got that?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Go solders, go go go!"

And of course we all started running the track, in fear of Coach Hachet. Thankfully Coach Hachet went to go somewhere.

"This...is...killing...me." I managed to say.

"Dude, you really need some help." I voice behind me said. It was Devon. "Most people can do this. Its just a simple track.

"Easy......for......you......to......say." I said back. This exercise was really killing me.

"Lucky for you, you got me."

"And.....why...is.......that?"

"I will personally train you to excel at this. Just like you are tutoring me, I'll train you."

"O...kay...That...sounds...like...a...good...idea."

"Great. Now pick up the pace!"

And with that I started running faster and faster until I collapsed.

**(A/N: You know what happened to Noah on the Awake-A-Thon episode of TDI and how he 'passed out'? Well that's what happened to Noah this time.)**

I didn't really pass out, but I would do anything to stop this touchier. I faked it until I was in the Nurse's Office. I 'woke up' before the nurse started to try to regulate my heart beat. I started to fake some more.

"Where am I?" I asked the nurce, even though I was completely aware of where I was.

"Nurse's office. Your free to go."

"Okay." I said while getting up to go back to gym class.

_Perfect, it's just about time for the class to end, and to go shower. (evil inside chuckles)_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Gym class. P.E. Any way you say it, I'm going to end up doing it today. I have been dreading this ever since I got the stupid cast removed._

Once more, it's early Friday afternoon, Lunch is over, blah blah blah. I was in the girls locker room readying myself for gym. I didn't exactly know what to expect. I was soon finished and in the gym room. I was getting ready to be yelled at.

"Listen up Maggots!" A tall angry looking man said. "I'm letting you know this because there is a new person here today. She wasn't in any of the other classes because she broke her leg. But she's all fixed now. Anyway, my name is Coach Hatchet, and you will do as I say. You will address me as Sir or Coach Hatchet Sir. YOU GOT THAT MAGGOTS?

We all shouted in response.

"Yes sir!"

"Now I want you to run that track five times! Got that?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Go solders, go go go!"

And of course we all started running the track, in fear of Coach Hachet. Thankfully Coach Hachet went to go somewhere. I ran full speed to finish.

_Five laps. Not too bad, not too hard. I did this at the old gym before._

I was on my third lap and disaster stuck. I wasn't exactly disaster, I just tripped over my shoelaces. I didn't get hurt, in fact, I got right up. Unfortunately I was being laughed at.

_Ah, no biggie. People make mistakes all the time. It's funny once you look back on it._

I started running again and before I knew it, I was done. I got on the bleachers with the rest of the people that was done and started watching the rest of the people on the track. One of the people was Noah.

_Wow, Noah held up better than I expected._Just then he fell down._ Opps_, s_poke too soon._

Noah was picked up and carried to the Nurse's office so I got back to people watching.

**(A/N: I'm going to fast forwerd to 3:15 p.m. now)**

_Ah, Fridays. Something about Fridays that is soo special._

It is now 3:15 Friday. I was walking down to my house with my friends, Courtney, Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna.

"I think we need a celebration." Gwen said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Because you got your cast off." She replied.

"Are you sure? Getting your cast off doesn't seem like a very celebrate-able thing."

"Girl, anything can call for a celebration." Lawshana said.

Bridgette was next to speak.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't see much point. It's just a cast." Courtney said.

"We are going to celebrate wheneveryou like it or not. But we do need a theem." Gwen went.

"Something expected, yet unexpected." said Bridgette.

"Why don't we do a slumber party?" I asked. Fact: I never been to one.

"That's not a half bad idea." Leshawna said.

Courtney agreed. "Yeah, I like it too."

Bridgette then said the plans. "Then it's settled. Tonight at 8 we all bunk at my house."

"Agreed!" We all said in unison.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's a super short chapter. In reality, it's almost time for school here in NC, USA. I felt as if I owed you guys a chapter.**

**Again, Fanfiction was down, and I got my second cold this year.**

**I also know that this wan't such a good chapter, but hey, it's better than nothing.**

**I got nothing else right now so, R&R.**


	9. Author's Note 2 ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

* * *

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**Unfourtnely, I will not be doing any updating today.**

**I went to see my half sister earlier today (I got to get out of going to school).**

**She lives about a ten hours drive away, and she just so happend to be visiting a city in close proxcimity to our city.**

**I didn't get to sleep untill 1:30 am and woke up at like 5 a.m.**

**And I found out that my cold was really my first flu ever. I got the flu when the outbreak just started. Lucky me.**

**So, I'm am too tired to finnish and post any new chapters right now, but I promise that when I get back, I'll have at least two new chapters ready for you.**

**Now excuse me, I need my sleep.**

* * *


	10. The Time Period

* * *

**Hi again!!!!**

**Sorry for the wait, I had some issues going on in life.**

**You know how I fast forward to story? You know, because Shareena couldn't do anything with a cast on her leg?**

**Yeah, well I'm getting ready to show a few scenes from that time period.**

**It's going to be very random stuff.**

**So here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

_Unfortunately, I can't put down "Continued from last chapter" for this chapter. :(_

**Place: School hallway.**

**Date: 09/09/09.**

**Time: About 3:06.**

**POV: Sahreena's.**

**Plot: Shareena meets Heather and her companions.**

It was about 10:00 and I was trying to get to my next class when I ran into her. She fell down. I nearly fell down, but I quickly regained my balance. She was wearing a crimson top and shorts and was wearing black wedge sandals. There was two girls next to her. One was short and had glasses and braces. She was wearing a green tee shirt and pink jeans. The other one looked like a dumb blond.

"Ugh, watch were you're going." She said the one with the crimson top. "Beth, Lindsey, help me up."

"Yes Heather." Said the one with the glasses as she and the blond helped what was obviously Heather.

"I'm sooo sorry,my name is Sahreena." I told her. Heather took a quick look at me then spoke.

"Hi, my name is Heather and this is Beth." and pointed to the girl with glasses. "And this is Lindsey." and pointed to the blond girl. Then Beth spoke.

"HI, it'th tho incredulous to meet you." Beth told me.

"Hi, my name is, uh, Lindsey."

"Beth, Lindsey, **quiet**."

"Theory Heather." Beth apologised. Heather turned back to me and smiled.

"Soo, I never seen you before. Are you new?" she said.

"Yes, I only been in school a few weeks." I told her.

"Well, I can show you how to be **popular**, unlike **them**." She said, then pointed to my friends, Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen. "Especially in-like Weird Goth Girl, over there."

"Oh, that's bad because I'm friends with "Weird Goth Girl"." I told her. Heather was obviously taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked.

"I said that I am friends with Gwen and her friends." I repeated. Heather narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Well, I have some info for you. Hang out with them, and you will be officially a loser. Hang out with me, and you'll get to be pop-uler. Got that?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well then, come on Lindsey, Beth, let's go. I'll see you later Sahreena, remember what I said."

**(A/N****: Gee Heather, that was mean. But then again, you are Heather.)**

**

* * *

**

**Place: Principle office.**

**Date: Spans around 09/28/09 and 10/02/09.**

**Time: Varies.**

**POV: Noah's.**

**Plot: Noah gets into AP classes.**

_This is easy, so, so easy._Noah thought to himself. He was in his new AP math class. It was more challenging than his old one, but not challenging enough. Noah was soon finished with the quiz the teacher gave them, and now Noah was board. He missed Sahreena badly. He had nothing to do after the quiz because he couldn't bring any additional books in class. If he was in normal class, he would be passing notes to Sahreena or something by now.

_Maybe I should go back to regular classes? No!!!! Just listen to yourself Noah. Wanting to go back to regular classes? What happened to the old you? Is it because of Sahreena? No!!!! Yes it is! No it's not! Admit it, it is. Fine it is. I knew it. What has she done for you, huh? I don't know. Exactly, you don't know. Having a girlfriend will only make you stupid. Sahreena won't., because she's smart. Prove it. There is nothing that obligates me to. Fine, you will this round, but I will come back._

Noah finished his mental argument when the bell rang. After a week of not seeing Sahreena that much (remember, Noah is super smart, he got almost all AP classes), he decided to unroll in his AP classes. Yes, it was very un-Noah-is, but he didn't feel like being in the classes if Sahreena wasn't in it. And anyways, he could always get back in later.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it sucked.**

**I woulda updated sooner, but stuff keeps happening.**

**The next chapter should be about the slumber party, and whatever Noah's going to be doing.**

**Did anyone know that it might snow tonight were I live? We might get 5 inches of snow!!!! That's way better than 2 inches.**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!

* * *

**


	11. Good Bye for Now

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sadly, I have abused my internet-in-my-room powers, and the internet has been removed.**

**I can not longer update often unless I sneak on my bro's computer.**

**But don't worry, in a few months I will be back.**

**While I have no internet, I will still be able to use the computer and I will make a lot of chapters for my stories.**

**So when I come back, I will be able to update all my stories almost every day. And I can make new stories quicker. **

**I'll see you guys in a few months.**

**BYE!

* * *

  
**


	12. Preperation

**

* * *

It's me with a new chapter of Dorky Love**

**I don't particular like this chapter, nothing really goes on. Just a stupid slumber party and stuff.**

**I have easily planned almost literally every chapter for this story except this one.**

**So yeah, enjoy my least favorite chapter to date of this story!**

**

* * *

**

_Continued from last chapter (Not like you have a choice XD)_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was yet another Friday for me, but this one was a little different. I had a slumber party to go to with Courtney, Gwen, Leashawna, and Bridgette. I had never actually been to one, never really having friends and all, but I always wanted to. Yays me!

_Oh great, now I sound over-excited._

_**Yeah, you do.**_

_Now I'm think-arguing to myself._

_**Who doesn't ?**_

_Normal people._

_**But you're not normal, right?**_

_Define 'Normal'._

_**Well, …**_

_I was kidding!_

_**Fine! Kill my fun!**_

_Good bye other me._

_**Bye-bye, she you.**_

_Leave already!!!_

I had managed to kill a minute thinking to myself. I found the stuff that I would need for the party, pack it into a bag, and headed downstairs. Once down, me mom asked me where I was going.

"Hey Sweetheart, where are you going?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you? Augh, stupid me. I'm going to a slumber party." I told her.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" my mom questioned.

"You are never too old for fun. I also have a theory that occasionally acting younger than your age will help you live longer."

"Okay. What time do you think you will be back?"

"Hmmmm, I know that it's a slumber party, so I'll be sleeping over. So I guess by ten-ish?"

"Fine by me. Have fun."

"That won't be too hard for me." I said as I went out the door. Just then did a brilliant thought cross my mind. It was almost pitch-black-dark and I was about to try to walk almost half across the city to a slumber party. I went back to the house to my mom.

"Hey momma. I got a super funny story for you." I said. My mom stopped reading the magazine she was, well, reading to answer.

"Let me guess. It's almost dark, you're trying to somewhere, and you don't have any transportation except walking?" she said. I nodded my head in answer. "And you expect me to drive you?" she add as I nodded harder. "Well baby, you forgot to let me know in advance, and I already made plans tonight."

"Please?" I asked. "This is a rare opportunity for me to communicate with people other than at school. I could be on the computer reading Totally Dramatic Islanders FanFiction for hours on end."

"Fine, but don't expect for me to do this every time you forget to let me know about this stuff."

"Thanks mom."

_Well that worked out just fine. _I thought.

_**Yep, it sure did.**_

_Good-bye other me thoughts!_

_**Bye-bye again!!!**_

**

* * *

I know that it was totally short, but I have some bad writers block on this chapter.**

**I just wanted to put this up real quick so you know that I'm not dead. (XDDD)**

**I may have a new chapter up later tonight or mid-afternoon tomorrow.**

**I will be signing out of this note very soon, I just have to finish it.

* * *

  
**


	13. Hair Dye

**

* * *

Again, I'm here with the story, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. Read the story!!!

* * *

**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

My mom had dropped me off at Bridgette's house using the one and only Big-SUV-Car. In case you were wondering, Big-SUV-Car is my mom's gold 2000 Ford Explorer XLT, and for nine whole years we had been transported in it. We had many breakfasts, lunches, and dinners in it. Conversations, slept in it, countless road trips. The car accident with the Terminal Trucking tractor trailer. The accident with the red 1999 Dodge Durango that put a huge dent on the front passenger side. And the car was showing all the love we gave it, not including the car accidents. We got that stuff fixed. Despite the many problems that I am too lazy to list, my family and I would never give BSUVC up for almost anything.

So anyways, I got out of BSUVC and started to Bridgette's front door. Wait, actually, her parent's front door. Solar lights lit the pathway, contrasting with the dark of the night. Once I got to the door, I was about to ring the doorbell until the door opened for me, which resulted in a scared Sahreena.

"Ah!" I yelped. I was expecting the door to open, but I just had a reflex to be surprised.

"Sorry." Bridgette apologize. "Come on it's time."

"Am I late?" I asked. According to my watch, I was right on time. But my clocks and stuff** are** off most of the time.

"No, of course not! Everybody was just early. Especially Courtney." Bridgette told me as she lead us to her room.

"Okay then." I said with relief. It didn't take long to get to Bridgette's room.

**(A/N: But if it did, how could that be possible?!?! She doesn't have a mansion or something!!!)**

She opened her door to show that Leashawna, Gwen, and Courtney had already arrived and set up their stuff.

"Hi Sahreena!" Courtney said, very nicely.

"Hey girl." Leashawna said.

"Hi Courtney, Leashawna, everybody." I said once I got inside. I got my stuff out of my bag, then set up my sleeping bag.

"Soooo, what do we do?" Gwen asked once I was done.

"I got an idea---" Bridgette was saying, but was cut off by someone tumbling into the room. We all snapped out heads towards the noise. There was a red-head girl with an all-green outfit was in the corner. The girl rolled out of the corner into the open, then jumped up and began to shout.

"Wow, that was soooo fun!!! I was just spinning around and around! It was great!"

"Izzy, how'd you get in here?!?!" Bridgette asked after she rushed to the girl

"Oh, that was easy. Izzy just went through the door!" Izzy said.

The girl's name is Izzy. I thought.

Bridgette sighed before saying anything else. "Izzy, how did you know about the party?" she asked.

"Izzy knows stuff!" Izzy said, then paused and looked at me. "Who's the new girl?" she asked while still looking and pointing at me.

"Oh, my name is Sahreena." I said.

"Cooooool naaaame. Once I had a friend, her name was Sarah. Me and her were tighter than bark. We would got blow up stuff together. Like this one time, there was this guy that she hated so bad because he cheated on her, so we decided to put fireworks in his mom's oven. And when he was going to put a frozen pizza in it, the whole oven blew up! And then the house caught on fire! He lived through it though, And then the RCMP tried to track us both down but they never caught us. Good times, good times." Izzy said with **way** to much enthusiasm. Then she slapped herself before saying anything else.

"Oh, let me introduce myself! I'm Izzy, Bridgette's cousin!" she said.

"Okay, hi Izzy!"I said.

Okay, this girl is crazier than crazy. She's insane. Should I call the RCMP on her. Maybe not. I thought.

"Oh, but you can call me Kaleidoscope or E-Scope for short. Nobody seems to want to call Kaleidoscope that though." Izzy said. "Makes E-Scope sad."

"I'm sorry E-Scope." I said.

"It's okay!" she replied.

"Yeeeaaaah you guys, sorry to interrupt whatever this may be called, but we still need something to do." Courtney said.

"How about we do each others hair?" Gwen suggested.

"No way am I letting you touch my hair!" Courtney said.

"Fine." Gwen said before Izzy suggested something.

"How about Truth or Dare?" she said.

"Fine by me." Leashawna said.

"It's okay, I guess." Courtney said.

"Okay." Bridgette agreed.

"Not like a got anything better." I said. We all moved into a circle to start the game.

"Izzy will start. Izzy chooses.......Bridgette! Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Okay. Does Bridgette have a stuffed animal named Flufflezs?"

"Nope."

"Ooooo, one point."

"My go. I choose Gwen." Bridgette said. "Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, I'll go with truth."

"Okay. Were you a blond?"

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

….

"Do I have to answer?"

"If you don't you loose."

"Okay, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Gwen!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I was a blond. Okay?"

"Great. Gwen's go." Bridgette said.

"I choose Sahreena. Truth or dare?" Gwen asked.

"I choose dare."

"I dare you to get hot pink highlights." she said with a devious grin.

**Okay.** I thought.** I bet I can do this. I always wanted highlights, right?**

_**Yeah, I always wanted some too.**_

**Were'd the crap did you come from?!?!?**

**I'm an extent of your mind Sahreena, thus I came from you.**

**I thought I got rid of you earlier!**

_**Thoughts can be deceiving.**_

**Go away!**

_**I can't, I'm a part of you.**_

**Fine. Just. Stay. Quiet.**

_**Can do, you.**_

After I finished my, uh, argument, I decided what I wanted to do.

"I want to…......"

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

…......

**

* * *

What will Sahreena do?**

**Will Gwen and the rest give her pink highlights?**

**Or will her long black hair remain untouched?**

**What is Noah doing?**

**When will I update my other stories?**

**When am I going to make better cliffhangers?**

**What the heck am I asking you if I clearly know the answer?**

**Why did I ask that question?**

**The only way you will find out is if you review and say what you think!

* * *

**


	14. Hair Dye 2 and Math

**I thank all the few people who review on my last chapter.**

**(OMG, that was almost an oxymoron!)**

**For those of you who answered the questions, you didn't really have to answer.**

**But if you said that she got the highlights, you were correct-amundo.**

**Also, it's my birthday!**

**Well, since this A/N is taking up a lot of your reading time, stop reading this and read the story!!!**

_Now I can defiantly say 'Continued from last chapter' ;)_

**  
Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I want the highlights." I said.

_Oh dear god, let the dye be temporary at the least, semi-permanent at the very absolute most. I thought._

"Excellent." Gwen said, her grin still on her face. "I brought the dye with me." Gwen said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pink dye and some more stuff. "This is gonna be fun."

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(A/N: Warning: The following paragraph contains Algebra work. The author can not and will not be responsible for any learning caused by reading it. Read (and learn) at your own risk.) **

"Devon, this is **the most simplest** this you can do." I said. Sadly I had to give up my friday to help Devon with his algebra I work. "3x – 2 5x + 5. Step one: Add the opposite of the variable term 5x to each side of the inequality. Then simplify. That's 3x + (-5x) – 2 5x + (-5x) + 4z and -2x – 2 4. Step two: Add the opposite of the constant term -2 to each side of the inequality. Simplify that. -2x -2 +2 4 +2 and -2 6. Step three, the last one: Multiply each side of the inequality by the reciprocal of the coefficient, which happens to be -2. Since -1/2 is a negative number, the inequality symbol must be reversed. After that, simplify. That makes -1/2(-2x) -1/2(6) which simplified, is x -3. Got it?"

"Dude, how did you do that?" he asked.

"I had this memorized by 5th grade. I'm surprised that you weren't held back a grade."

"I'm surprised that you didn't jump a grade."

"Fair enough."

"May be I could do this if **someone** wasn't playing music so loud from the next room." Devon said. Sure enough, there was some loud rock music coming from the next room.

"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Devon yelled to what was obliviously his little brother/sister. Devon got up and left. When he came back he had a child underneath his arm.

"I'll like you to meet my one-year younger brother, AJ. AJ, meet Noah."

"Hey dude." AJ said. I waved. "Devon, can you put me down?" he asked.

"Sorry bro, but as punishment, I'm gonna have to do this." he said. AJ started to squirm out of Devon's grip. Eventually, he did make it out.

"Phew, I though I was going to have to call Jamie in here."

"Yeah, right. Now little brother, go back to your room and **do not** turn the music back on." Devon said.

"Go back to my room and turn the music back on. Got it."

"No! Go back to your room and **do not** turn the music back on!"

"Ohhhhh, go back to my room and turn the music back on. Okay."

"Get over here brat!" Devon yelled as he started chasing AJ out his room to all around the house. After a while, I heard someone besides Devon and AJ scream. Soon I saw a girl pulling both of them to Devon's room.

"Once again you have interrupted me from a phone conversation! Can you two please stop fighting so I can have some peace? Really, if I don't come check on you, the whole house will be on fire or something!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay sis. Please stop yelling. I still want to be able to hear." AJ said.

"Okay fine." she said. Then she noticed that I was here. "Oh, I didn't know we had some one over. Why didn't you guys tell me?" she asked.

"I just found out." AJ said.

"Because you were too self-absorbed to be told." Devon answered.

"Whatevers. Well, I'm Jamie. I'm his younger sister," she said and pointed to Devon. "And his older sister." she also said, then pointed to AJ.

"For the last dang time, we're twins! There is no younger or older!" AJ yelled.

"Doesn't matter. There **is** younger or older. I just happened to be born **before** you." Jamie corrected him.

"Whatever."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this wonderful 'family moment'," I said, making sure to use finger parentheses around 'family moment'. "But I have to teach Knuckle Head here how to do some algebra work."

"Okay. AJ, to your room before I have to call mom. See you guys later." Jamie said before leaving us be.

"Once again..."

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

In front off Bridgette's mirror, I took a good look at my hair. Before now, it was just black. Now it was still black, it just had lots of pink highlights in it.

"How do you like you hair?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, it's perfect. I wanted to dye my hair some color other than black ever since I was 12."

"You look great girl." Leashawna said.

"Thanks."

"I still don't approve of it." Courtney said.

"Oh Courtney." Bridgette said to her before turning towards me. "I think it looks great." Bridgette said.

"Yeah. My hair would never work. It's already red. Pink and red doesn't mix" Izzy said.

"But Sahreena, I have one question." Courtney asked.

"Go."

"What will your parents think?"

Oh lord. I did not think of that.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sahreena: *hits me on the head with a book* "How could you?!?!"**

**Me: *rubs head* "OW! Why'd you do that for?!?!"**

**Sahreena: "For making me getting my hair dyed!"**

**Me: "First of all, I'm the only one who hits people. Second of all, you agreed to it!"**

**Sahreena: "Well that's because I have no control of my actions in the story. You do!"**

**Courtney: "She's right."**

**Me: "Where you come from?!?!?!?"**

**Courtney: *Points to Bridgette, Gwen, Leashawna, and Izzy* "The same place as them."**

**Me: "Oh."**

**Cody: "You said that you're the only one who can hit people, right?"**

Me: "Right. Hey, where did you come from?!?!"

**Cody: *Points to everyone but Sahreena and me then starts hitting on all the girls including Sahreena***

**Me: "Hey, stay away from Sahreena! She's Noah's!"**

**Cody: "How do you know?"**

**Me: "Dude, we're in a story about Noah and her in love."**

**Cody: "Really?"**

**Me: *Starts chasing him with Sahreena's book in my hands* "Yeah, really!"**

**Cody: "Review!"**

**Me: "HEY! THAT'S MY JOB!"**


	15. Finding Out

**Again, I thank all the few people who sent a review.**

**I thank dt2009, Shy Saya, and 2DCrush, too.**

**Now go read my story before I hit you with my little brother's stinky shoe.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well, I don't know. I haven't though that through." I said. Courtney had a worried face on her as well as everyone else.

"The first time I dyed my hair, my parents freaked. But they did get used to it. Eventually." Gwen said.

I sat down and though hard about the situation.

_Oh my god, I may die tomorrow._

_**I feel for you.**_

_Not the time other side of me._

_**Hey, just trying to help here. Remember, the pain you feel, I feel. You die, I die. You lose a game, I lose a game.**_

_I said not right now!_

_**Fine, fine. Shesh, take a pill.**_

"Well, we could go to Walmart and pick some black dye." Izzy suggested.

"Doesn't Walmary close at 12 a.m.?" Leashawna asked.

"Well what time is it?" Bridgette asked Leashawna.

"11:56 p.m."

"Well, may be it won't be so bad. My mom did crazy things when she was young. So did my dad." I said.

"I hope you don't die." Izzy said.

"Uh, thanks Izzy,"

"Well, let's just get some sleep. We can figure it out later." Courtney suggested.

"Agreed." Izzy, Bridgette, Leashawna,Gwen, and I said in unison before they readied themselves for bed, and I readied myself for possible death.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**(A/N: Lookie, my first time separator!!!!!!!!!)**

I was lying on the floor, in my pink sleeping bag. The sun was in my face which made me have to wake up.

_That was a good sleep._

_**I agree.**_

_So I guess I have to get up, huh?_

_**I guess so. What time is it?**_

_Let me check. _I thought as I pick up my watch up from off the floor. _It's nine 'o clock._

_**Cool. I bet there's some breakfast downstairs.**_

_Maybe, maybe not._ I though as I rolled my sleeping bag up and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning everybody!" I said once I discovered that everyone was eating breakfast at the, well, breakfast area.

"Good morning Sahreena. Did you sleep well?" Bridgette's mom asked.

"Good morning Miss. Stone. And yes, I slept well. I would say like a baby, but babies tend to wake up multiple times during sleep." I said answered.

"True." Miss. Stone said.

"Yeah, I know about that. Like when my little sister was just a few months old, she would wake up like ten times at night. Nobody could get any sleep. So me and my little brother decided to put pillows all around Sharron to muffle the sound, but we ended up suffocating her. She almost died until my mom came just in time to save her. And then my mom was all like "Izzy, Luke! How could you do that! You almost killed her!" and then I was all like "Mom, she didn't die! She's right there in you arms!" and then she was like "But the idea was a bad one!" and then my brother was all like "Izzy's right, she's alive!" and then my dad came and told us to go to bed or else we were going to be grounded for two weeks." Izzy said.

"Wow Izzy. That was a, um, interesting story." I said.

"You can say that again." Leashawna told me.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but Sahreena, would you like some breakfast? It's soy bacon and toast." Miss. Stone asked.

"Okay. It generally can't hurt to have breakfast." I said.

"Okay, let the breakfast begin!"

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Who would have know that soy bacon was so good? Wait, technology has advanced to allow soy and TVP to taste very good. Anyways, I decided to walk home. I wanted to have a little more peace of mind before I would theoretically die. I walked up to the house and opened the door, and got in as quietly as possible. With a alarm system, that wasn't too quiet.

_5-5-3-2, 2-3-5-5. _I though to myself as I typed the code. The alarm turned off.

"Sahreena, is that you?" my mom asked. I was paralyzed. There was nowhere to run. My mom was coming through the only escape route. She took a good look at my hair before saying anything.

"Sahreena, what did you do to your hair?!" she asked/yelled. I shifted my eyes a little and did my innocent smile before I answered.

"I got some highlights?"

"Yes, I see that. But **pink **highlights?" she said as she came closer to examine my hair.

"Okay mom, before you freak out completely, it's going to wash out in, like, twenty-something washes." I said.

"Oh, we're either going to wash your hair twenty-something times, or we're going to buy some black hair dye from Walmart." she said with a stern look on her face.

"Can't I just wear it for just a little while? You did some stuff when you were my age. Like the fact you pierced your ears three times and once in your nose. At least what I did isn't going to last forever." I argued.

My mom sighed. "Fine, you can keep them. But I can't guarantee that your dad will allow it." she said.

"Oh, I'll find a way to allow it. I'll find a way." I said while rubbing my hands in a evil-ish fashion.

**I'm ashamed.**

**This chapter was so short, it shouldn't even be called a chapter.**

**It wasn't even one-thousand words!**

**But thankfully, another chapter should be up by the time you finish reading this.**

**I would really, really love to update more, but I'm busy.**

**And my mom's computer gots a virus. **

**And I nor my little brother has internet connection on our computers anymore.**

**And my dad keeps calling this a 'nonsense' website.**

**And my parents think that gave my mom's computer a virus, as well as my 'lil bro's.**

**And because of the virus, I can't go to YouTube and watch TDA episodes anymore.**

**And I missed two episodes because of that.**

**And since there is the Swine Flu (or pig flu, or bird flu, or H1N1), we can't go to the library.**

**God, that's a long rant/AN I just made right there.**

**So please, to easy the stress on my tragic life, review this story.**

**Or else God will find you and give you the Swine Flu (or pig flu, or bird flu, or H1N1).**


	16. Pink!

**If you payed any attention to the last A/N, then you would know that this chapter is to make up for the last being so darn short.**

**It's still my birthday!**

**I got a poll on my profile about it. Now go vote. Or else.**

_Continued from last chapter (What would happen if it **wasn't** continued from last chapter?) ( --?)_

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

Finally, it was monday. Monday October 19, 2009 to be exact. And here I was at school, at lunch, waiting at what is now my new table. Devon, Cody, and Harold were there. Courtney and, very sadly, Izzy decided to sit here as well.

**(A/N: Remember, this story takes place in _Canada_. Canadians have Thanksgiving in October. And since this is supposed to be in 2009, it falls on the 12th, which is the monday after the friday we just read about. So thus school would start next week. And even though I'm not sure, the Canadian children get Thanksgiving break for a week, just like I would here in North Carolina USA.)**

And now I was waiting for Sahreena, which was for me, a bad mistake. Sahreena wasn't exactly recognizable at first. She had pink in her hair. PINK! For god's sake, pink?!?! Who on planet earth, no the universe, would want pink hair?!?! Out of all the colors in the world, pink was her choice. Pink! I have never know anyone with pink hair. Once she reached the table, I asked her what did she do to her hair.

"I don't really know. I just woke up this morning, and I had pink highlights in my hair." she said with a confused look on her face. I looked at her with surprise.

"No, I was dared to do it. Duh. Did you really think I did this on purpose?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Who are you again?" Cody asked Sahreena.

"Uh, Sahreena." she answered.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"The new girl. The girl who had a cast on her leg for the first weeks of school. The, the, the-really I don't have anything else." she said.

"Ohhhhhhh." Cody said.

"Yeahhhhhhhh."

There was some quiet until Izzy decided to break it by talking.

"Ya know, there's a Halloween party that Geoff's throwing soon." she said. "He started sending invites last week."

"Cool. So I'm guessing you have to have a invitation to get in?" Sahreena asked.

"Yeps. I got one. "I'm going as a ghost. No, a zombie. No, a zombie ghost!" Izzy said. "Ooooo, let's see who got an invitation! Raise your hand if you did!"

Everyone except Sahreena rose their hand.

"Noah, how did you get one?" Sahreena asked me. "It doesn't seem like anyone would want you at a party. Except if it was a study party."

I glared at her.

"Hey, it's the truth, it's the truth. Can't hurt me because of the truth." she said, holding her hands up as if to say she was innocent.

"Well, I have a friend who got Geoff to invite me." I said.

"Who?" Sahreena asked.

I pointed to Devon. "That's who."

"Ohhhhhhh. What, who's he?"

"Devon."

"Oh, okay. Normally I would have asked him his name by now, but **someone **had to ask me a hurtful comment about my hair." Sahreena said.

I begin to smirk at that comment.

"Oh stop smirking before your face sticks that way, then you have to go to the emergency room for surgery to fix it." she said, but I decided to to it even more.

"Stop it." she said, but I ignored her and smirked even bigger.

"Really, stop it!" she said. I did nothing to stop.

"Really, stop it!" she said again, but more empathic.

**(A/N: What I mean by empathic [if I used to correct word that is] is well, have you ever heard someone talking and sighing at the same time? And then stopping the sound for a quick amount of time repeatedly in the sentence? And then drawing in a big breath at the end of the sentence? Well, hopefully you have heard someone you that kind of empathic. I use it a whole lot)**

She decided to look me straight in the eyes, then she rolled her eyes into her head and mouthed "I will get you."

"I don't know how, where, or when, but I will." she added, this time actually talking.

"We'll see about that." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sahreena answered. "Absolutely nothing."

**Once again, short chapter.**

**But there will be another chapter really, really soon.**

**Oh, here's a quick character conversation.**

**Noah: "Finally."**

**Me: "Finally what?"**

**Noah: "Finally you let me smirk."**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* "Yeah."**

**Sahreena: "Really Noah, did you have to do all of it?"**

**Noah: "What, I wasn't able to do it until this chapter! Do you know how hard that was?"**

**Sahreena: "Being you, very hard."**

**Me: "Very, very hard."**

**Jamie: "Very, very, very hard."**

**Sahreena: "Who the heck is she?!?!"**

**Jamie: "I'm your best friend."**

**Sahreena: "I don't even know you!!!"**

**Jamie: "Oh yeah. You're not supposed to me meet me until January."**

**Sahreena: "Why January?"**

Jamie: "Oops, I said too much."

Sahreena: *Picks up stick* "What do ya mean you said too much?!"

**Jamie: *Starts running away because Sahreena is chasing her* **

**Noah: "Review."**

**Me: "YOU TOOK MY LINE!!!"**


	17. Ba da ba da da I'm loving it

**This chapter really harness Sahreena's hyperactivity, even though she's not.**

**She just has extra energy reserves, and is a very happy person.**

**This is also one of my least favorite chapters.**

**Who cares about McDonald's food?**

**Or a bookstore?**

**Or Dollarama?**

**Who?!**

**/()?**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Riddle time! What's gold and arched and just about everywhere you go? If you guessed McDonald's, then your right! Today is the first time I have eaten at McDonald's in Canada. I couldn't avoid going, even if I wanted to. My mom said we had to leave the house for a while. So we all got into BSUVC, to explore some. Oops, forgot to tell who 'we' are. 'We' is my mom, my little brother Lawrence, and me. But _anyways,_we finally got to the drive-thru.

"Okay, what do you want?" my mom asked us.

"A double cheeseburger kids meal and Coke to drink." Lawrence said.

" A cheeseburger kids- wait, are we in Canada?" I asked.

"Yeah, we been living here for the past two months!" Lawrence told me.

"We're in Canada, we're in Canada, we're in Canada, we're in Canada. Canada, ha ha. Canada, ha ha. Canada, ha ha. Canada, ha ha. Canada Canada cana. Canada Canada cana. Canada ka ka Canada. Canada ka ka Canada! " I said while doing my happy dance.

"Okay Sahreena, we got it. We're in Canada. Now please tell me what you want before we get to the speaker." my mom asked.

"Poutine!" I yelled.

"Polla-what?" Lawrence asked.

"Ya know, poutine. I was talking about it before we came to Canada. It's fries with gravy and cheese curds. It's supposed to be a Canadian comfort food. According to Wikipedia, McDonald's sells it." I said.

"So you want that?" my mom asked.

"Yups."

"Okay."

"May I take your order?" the girl manging the drive-thru asked.

"Yes. Can I get a double cheeseburger happy meal, Coke to drink, a small order of poutine, and a McChicken?"

"Okay. Your total is $6.97. First window please."

After we waited for our food, well, we ate it.

**(A/N: What else did you expect them to do? Throw it in the street?)**

"Wow, poutine isn't half bad." I said after eating some.

"Can I try?" Lawrence asked me.

"Sure Lar. Here ya go." I said as a gave him my fork with some poutine on it.

"Cool, your right! It's tasty!" he exclaimed.

"I know, right! It's like Canadian chili cheese fries!" I said. "Ooo, remember that episode of Ben 10: Alien Force and how that dude, I think his name was Abtos, after he turned into Ben and defeated by him, and put in jail and then when it was dinnertime, he was all like "I'm going to defeat Ben Tennyson, and until that day..." I said.

"Bring me chili fries!" Lawrence and I said at the same time, and adding the fist shake for backup.

"And I was like "Dude, you just destroyed thirty seconds of talking in three seconds." I said.

"I know! He had some issues." Lawrence continued.

"Yeah. I feel bad that Cartoon Network isn't in Canada. But Teletoon isn't that bad. At least we get to watch TDA on the tv and on Teletoon's website." I said.

"Yeah. But I am used to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney Channel." Lawrence said.

"Not Teletoon, Family Channel, or CTV." I said.

"Yeah."

Now there was some silence until I saw Dollarama.

"Mom, mom can we go to Dollarama?" I asked. "It's just like a Dollar Tree, but a Canadian version of it."

"Okay, okay. But I don't really have any money right now. And I'm still trying to figure out the currency." my mom said.

"Oh that's easy. And I gots some money on me. Canadian pennies, dimes, nickels, and quarters equal to American pennies, dimes, nickels, and quarters. They don't use dollar bills as much. They have a $1 coin, I believe they're called Loonies, and a $2 coin, I believe they're called Toonies. Uh, let's see...I think they have the same kind of dollar bills we have. But more colorful. And I think they have a $2 bill. But I forgot about the bills. Sorry." I informed my mom.

"Okay."

"We're going to a Canadian Dollar Tree!" Lawrence said.

"We sure are!" I yelled.

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Again, I have been forced to participate in something that I did not want to do. My mom had decided to go shopping, and forced me and my siblings to come. First stop: Dollarama.

Really it wasn't that bad, provided I have a book to read. But tragically, I had none that I haven't read about fifty times.

"Really mom, why do we have to go?" I asked.

"Noah, be quiet. You don't leave the house much except to go to school. You should be thankful." my sister told me.

"(________), don't say that. But you are right. Noah does need to go do something outside the house." my mom said.

"Fine."

Once we actually got inside, I basically just limped behind my mom and sisters. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Noah!" she said.

I sighed. To be honest, she was getting a bit annoying. "Hello Sahreena." I said with no tone of interest whatsoever. "How did you manage to find me today?" I asked. Obviously she did not pick up on it, because she still had the same amount of happiness.

"Well, you know at lunch yesterday and how I said I was going to get you? Well, I put a tracking chip in your food and now my cellphone tells me every move you make." she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kidding, kidding. My mom made me and my little brother leave the house. And we just so happened to pass by Dollarama."

"Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Same as you."

"Ah, forced against your will. What you say can and will be used against you."Hey, why don't you have a book with you?" she asked, after looking at my empty hand.

"Read 'em all too many times to count."

"Yeah. That sucks. I have read all my books a bunch of times too. Dictionaries, school books, all my other books. The books that are older than me, the books that have yellow pages, the books that was given to me as birthday gifts, the books I wanted to buy, the books from the library that I somehow lost and forgot to give back. You know what? I need some more books to read. Do you know any book stores around here? I keep forgetting." she said.

"You can try World's Biggest Bookstore."

"So like, the biggest bookstore is right here in Toronto?"

"Not necessarily. It was the world's biggest bookstore a long time ago."

"Totally figures. Well I got to go before I'm left behind. I still don't know my way around here as well as I would like to, and I don't think I'm going to know anytime soon. Bye!" Sahreena said while running to catch up with her mom and brother, who were at the checkout.

"Finally." I said.

**Sahreena: "Who are you trying to make me out to be?!?! Izzy?!?!?"**

**Me: "No!"**

**Izzy: "Did someone say my name?"**

**Me: "No Izzy."  
**

**Izzy: *Points to text* "But you said it twice in the text above."**

**Me: "No I did not."**

**Izzy: "Really, look."**

**Me: *Looks up* "Oh."**

**Sahreena: "When is the more exciting stuff going to happen?"**

**Me: "Look, by the time the second year of this story happens, you'll be asking me to lay off the action."**

**Jamie: "I totally know. I still hate what you did."**

**Me: "Where are all these people coming from?!?!"**

**Jamie: *Points to hole between story and A/N***

**Me: "Ohhhhhh."**

**Chowder: "Where is Marzipan City?"**

**Me: "I don't know. I haven't done a Chowder fan fiction yet."**

**Chowder: "Oh, okay. Schnitzel, Mung, Truffles! The ulgly lady doesn't know where Marzipan City is!"**

**Mung: "Chowder, apologize to her!"**

**Chowder: "Do I have to?"**

**Mung: "Yes, right now!"**

**Chowder: "I'm sorry for calling you ulgly. Even if you are."  
**

**Me: *Hands stick to Truffles* "Truffles, can you take my stick and hit Chowder?"**

**Truffles: *Takes stick* "My pleasure." *Starts chasing Chowder* **

**Mung: "Run Chowder, run!"**

**Chowder: "I'm too young to die!"**

**Schnitzel: "Rada rada."**

**Me: "Why do people keep stealing my line?!?!"**


	18. Txting

**OMG, in the last chapter I forgot to add Noah's sisters name!!!!  
I meant to go to the chapter that I mentioned her, but I totally forgot!**

**Gah, how stupid was that?!?!**

**I left a line there where I was supposed to put her name!  
When I first noticed that crucial mistake, I was like:**

"**KILL ME, JUST KILL ME, HURRY UP AND KILL ME! No, wait, I take that back....."**

**XDDDD**

**Now that's that done.....READ THE STORY!!!!!!  
**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Rain, rain, go away. If you don't come back again some other day, then I'll become a meteorologist and find a way to make you go away._ I thought to myself while looking out the living room window. It was October, it was cold, it was raining, the cable got shut off, there was nothing to do but look out every window in the house.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die here, sitting on the couch staring out of a window. I'm going to die-" I was saying before my little brother interrupted me.

"We get it. You're going to die!" he said.

"Fine. Now since you told me to stop doing the only thing I could think of to entertain me, what now?" I asked.

"I got nothin' " he said.

"Thought so. Now please, let me die in peace unless you want to help." I asked.

"Nah, I would rather go outside and play in the water up on the hill." Lawrence said.

"Uh, we don't have the hill anymore. We moved, remember?"

"Drat." he said then snapped his fingers.

I was dead bored, if you didn't already notice. I couldn't take it any longer, I was about to rip my pink and black hair out! I got up and went to my room. I search for my phone, which I had magically misplaced last night. I decided to text someone.

Yeah, I don't have that many people on my contacts list right now. I'm still working on that. I won't even tell who are on my list, and for a really good reason.

_Who to text/call, who to text/call._ I thought. _Let me harass Noah! _

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was in my room, reading. Reading a book that I have read too many times to count. Reading a book that I didn't even care that I already read it too many times to count. Reading a book, oh god, I'm starting to sound like Sahreena. Well, I was reading a book. Then my phone did it's new text message ring.

**Hi Noah! **It said. It was from Sahreena.

**Hi.** I typed.

**How r u?**

**If I answer, will you leave me alone?**

**No, i'm here to harass you 4ever and 4ever. XD**

**Good for you.**

**Why are you txting like that? Theres a reason why its called 'txting'**

**You mean by: How r u? i am fine.**

**Yeah!**

**(- -#)**

**Hey, whats that 4?!?**

**(- -##)**

**( #)**

**( ##)**

**That was funny!**

**Yeah.**

**I luvs txting**

**Good 4 u.**

**Thxs!**

**I didn't mean it**

**Fine. What r u doing on this rainy day?**

**Reading**

**figured**

**(– -#)**

**Not again... XP**

…**......**

**Did u no that windows 'XP' is the same as the emotion 'XP'?**

**No, I never really cared**

**Y u got 2 b such a fun-killer?**

**Been since birth**

**Thats horrible! I was a happy baby!**

**The whole world can tell that**

**(- -#)**

**Good-bye**

**NO! Stay!!! I was about to pull out my pink and black hair!**

…**................**

**I'm taking it 2 far, huh?**

**U think?**

**Bye-bye! C U School!**

**I'll try.....** I typed.

Now that our texting conversation was over, I got back to my book. To be honest, texting is the worst form of communication I have ever done. I never really have understood it. I just didn't.

As I said before, the book was boring. I pick my phone back up. No, I wasn't going to go back to texting, at least for now. I went through the inbox-thing that showed the messages the was sent and received. I wondered why Sahreena decided to annoy me. Really, normal people don't go around and follow people and harass them almost daily. In all of my life, I knew that only crazy people do that.

_Wait, am I calling Sahreena crazy? No, she's not crazy! She's, what's the word I'm looking for? I should know! My name is Noah for god's sake!_

**(A/N: Get it? Know-a?)**

_Well, she's different, I know that much. Different as in good. She's a bit quirky. But she's nice. A little too nice if you ask me. But I'll rather be called too nice than one of the meanest people that someone has ever met. _ I thought.

_You also this she's pretty._

_**Where did you come from?**_

_I have always been here Noah. I am your inner-niceness._

_**I must be going crazy.**_

_No, you are just thinking like Sahreena._

_**That's the point.**_

_Gah, you just finished saying that she wasn't crazy!_

_**I take that stuff back.**_

_I have no comment._

_**Neither do I.**_

_Good day then._

_**Good day.**_

**I got bored from typing about Noah and Sahreena being bored.**

**XD**

**I don't even know what to type for the next chapter.**

**All I know is that I'm going to post it later this week if everything goes right.**

**And summer break starts next Monday, which means I'm going to have a little less time to type.**

**Isn't that horrendous?!?**

**o(_)o  
**

**See the cute, little, sad smiley?**

**That's me, being sad about not being able to find a good idea right now! I got the main ideas, but I don't know how to get to them! Now I'm going to have to spend almost all day staring into space trying to find some new spacer ideas.**


	19. Toy's 'R Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA/TD:TM (Total Drama: The Musical)/TDC (Total Drama Comedy).**

**I don't own Noah or Toys 'R Us.**

**I will never own any of that, no matter how hard I wish on a star.**

**I only own Sahreena and afflicted characters**

**(If only I knew what 'afflicted' meant...)**

_Continued from last chapter_

**Sahreena's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was at Toys 'R Us. It's the 22nd of October and Lawrence's birthday is today. Since my mom was busy, that also meant I had to go take Lawrence to pick out all that birthday-crap. How we celebrate birthdays is different-ish. If a birthday falls on a weekday, we wait until the weekend to celebrate it. We never had a surprise party. We know exactly what we will get for our birthday, there are no surprises. So now, here I was, baby-sitting my little brother, who was trying to pick out his gifts.

"God, we been on the Hot Wheels aisle for fifteen minutes now. Make up your mind Lawrence!" I said.

"Are you going to help me decide?" he asked me.

"No." I said in a way of not caring.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"And this is why I need an iPod Nano. Speaking of iPods, I'm going over to the electronics aisle. Don't tear anything up, don't scare anyone, and stay here." I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah." he answered back, still looking at the Hot Wheels.

I quickly left the Hot Wheels and Lawrence to see the iPods. Ever since I found out about the iPod, I had it on my wish list. So far, me getting one doesn't seem that great of a chance.

I looked at the small device that could fit in the palm of your hand. I wanted one in pink. One-hundred and fifty dollars was considered a lot for a music player. Then you have to add the fact that you need to get a iTunes card to get music. Or at least I think so. I been saving about half of all money I got so I could get a iPod, but twice of what I have wouldn't pay for it. I was still looking at the iPods when my little brother tapped on my shoulder.

"I'm done with the cars. I'm going to find a new game for my PSP." he told me.

"Let me follow. I'm not sure if you still remember about the different game ratings." I said.

"Fine." Lawrence said.

The game case was full of, well games. I'm not too sure if they would have Snickers ice-cream bars in them. Lawrence walked back and forth in front of the many cases before he chose another racing game. He said that you could blow up almost anything you want while driving and you could drive off the mountain and symbolically kill the driver. But he was still looking for another game, since he had saved a little extra money this year. I decided to game-case-window-browse for my DSi. My grandmother got one for me for my birthday this year. I must have forgotten to tell her I wanted an **iPod** for my birthday. Wait, you're not supposed to be all asky about what you want for your birthday from your grandma. That's like, bad manners or something. I didn't find a game or anything, but Lawrence found one for his PSP.

"Okay, I know what I want. Now go get a way for someone to open these supposedly human-proof cases so I can buy the games." Lawrence told me.

"Human-proof. That's funny. I'll see who will give up battling toddlers right now to open the cases." I said. "You must not go anywhere, or else **you must die**." I added, in the voice that the dude in the YouTube Poops says it.

**(A/N: Please tell me you seen a YouTube Poop. Check them out, TDI form. Watch one, or **_**you**_** must die.)**

I went around looking for someone who worked there. I did find someone......

"Noah!" I yelled and ran over to him.

**Noah's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Noah!" a voiced yelled at me. I turned around to see that Sahreena had somehow managed to find me, here, in Toys 'R Us, at work.

"Noah, wow, you work here? That's cool. Wait, don't you have to be sixteen to work? But we are in Canada. That might not apply. So can you help me?" she asked/said in a blur once she reached me.

"Uh, I'm going to try to pretend that I understood everything you just said." I told her.

"Sorry. First question: Noah, wow, you work here? Second question: Wait, don't you have to be sixteen to work? Last question: Can you help me?"

"Yes, I work here. I wouldn't be wearing a vest that says 'Toys 'R Us' on it and I wouldn't have a name tag on if I didn't work here. No, you can start working at fifteen in Canada. And last, I have absolutely no idea what you need help with. You would be better off asking the giraffe that question." I told her, then pointed to the statue of George the Giraffe that was stand by the entrance of the store.

"So are you saying that I can get a job? Woo-hoo!" she yelled, then jumped into the air.

"And now the hyperactivity begins." I said.

"Again, sorry. So do you have the key to the video game cases?" Sahreena asked.

"Yes...."

"Well come with me we'll go and see a place called 'Some New Games for My Little Brother's PSP' Island." she said almost like a song. "And yes, I know there is no such thing as 'Some New Games for My Little Brother's PSP' Island, so don't give me no remark about it." she added

I rolled my eyes and took the keys out of my pocket so I could unlock the cases and get the game out.

"And now thank-you for making my brother's birthday gifts a reality. I give you the golden, uh, birthday box." she said after I gave her the cases and before she raised her hand to give me an imaginary trophy.

"Wow, never in my life have I gotten an imaginary trophy. That means a lot." I told her sarcastically.

"I know. Now to give the cashier-person the money so we can get the heck outta this place. Buh-bye!" she said before walking away to the electronics area check-out.

"Bye." I said, then got back to fixing the mess someone made with the Hot Wheels cars.

**Well, that was short.**

**Not even 1,000 words in reading length. (Not counting the A/N I put in there)**

**I need to know how I am doing on writing this story.**

**I like knowing it was funny and all, but I need to know if there are some flaws that I need to fix!!!**

**'Poop' is a disturbing word, even if 'YouTube Poop'.**

**I also have this story called 'So Crazy, You Won't Believe It'.**

**I only have 1 review on it.**

**ONE!!!**

**I need you people to go to my profile and click on the link, read the story, and review.**

**Or else you _will_ die.**

**I'm kidding on dieing, but really, review both this chapter of this story and the other story!**


	20. Lunch and Walmart

**Okay, now that I have had some _really_ good support of this story, I shall write (Or is it type?) some more chapters.**

**As for why I have not been keeping up with my FanFiction responsibilities, that is a long story.**

**But to make it short, I had a shortage of access to computers with internet access that connects to .**

**(What did I say?)**

**So, now to restart what I had started so I can finish with an end, eventually.**

**(Decode that saying.)**

_Continued from last chapter._

**Noah's POV**

* * *

It was a sunday afternoon, and in all records of me being board, today, I have broke the record.

Why am I board? First, somehow the t.v. broke, so I can't play Super Mario Kart and despite being as smart as I am, I can't fix a television. Second, as I stated before, I've read all my books too many times to count. Third, I'm not interested in doing any homework right now. And fourth, Sahreena is busy.

So now I'm just laying on my bed, with nothing to do except breath.

**(A/N: And Lord-Have-Mercy if Noah wasn't breathing.)**

Wait, scratch Sahreena being busy. She's calling me on her phone right now. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**Hi Noah! What'cha doin'?"** she asked. It sounded like she had to much sugar again.

"Breathing. Talking. Being annoyed by you. The usual." I told her.

"**Yeah. About that. So, I'm going to be going to the Halloween party! I's got an invite!"** she told me.

"Wow, that's nice." I told her sarcastically.

"**I know! Are you going?"**

"Nope." I told her, as if it wasn't that big of a deal – and it wasn't.

"**Why not?"**

"Because I don't want to go."

"**But it's a party!"** She exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"**You don't like parties very much, do you?"**

"What was your first clue?"

"**But you _have to_ go! Or else the apocalypse will happen!"**

I sighed.

"Did you forget to take your medicine or something?" I told her.

"**Oh shoot, I did. Didn't I? I'll be back."** Sahreena said, then put the phone on hold and obviously ran off to get her medicine.

"**Okay, I'm back!"** she announced.

"Okay, umm, is that supposed to be a joke?" I asked her.

"**Yups. I don't take medicine...yet."**

"Yet?"

"**I think my parents are trying to get that done."**

"Wow."

"**Yup. Sooo, you're going to the party, and that's final. See ya, my mom needs me to start on dinner."** Sahreena told me, then hung up; our conversation was over with.

"See ya." I said to a disconnected line, even if it was pointless.

_Back to being board._ I thought.

**Sahreena's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"How boring can lunch get?" I asked as I poked at my tray of food-like-substances. Taco salad, peach melody (Whatever that is.), and some chocolate milk.

It was **another** Monday, an evil Monday at that. Why it's evil, well, it's Monday. That should say enough. So here I am again, at out lunch table, with Noah, Cody, Devon, and Izzy (How she got here, the world may never know)

"Not very boring, if you know what to do with it." Izzy said, answering my question.

"And what might that be?" Noah asked.

"Something special!" Izzy shouted and threw up her hands for exaggeration.

"I still don't know what exactly what _'something special'_ is. I hate school lunches. My little brother has cooked much better food than this." I told them while beginning to open my chocolate milk.

"So true." Devon said while opening his lunch box-thingy that he brought to school. .

_Note-to-self, start bringing lunch to school._ I thought before I asked Devon how he knew that.

"Now how exactly did you know that?" I questioned, and took a sip of the milk.

"He's been stalking you." Noah suggested.

"How dare you say that! That is against all the freakin' rules and regulations!" I said after almost choking on my drink, jumping out of my seat, then pointing my finger at his face, then flung a tortilla chip at Noah's head, then Devon's, then started giggling.

"What the heck have I done to deserve a chip thrown at my head?" Noah asked.

"Everything!" I exclaimed, and pointed a finger at him, and laughed some more.

**(A/N: Just to make it clear, I said "_A_ finger" not "_The_ finger" for those whom must try to criticize.)**

"Yeah, about that." he said back, and rolled his eyes.

"How dare you roll your eyes at me, mister!" I said, then pointed my finger at him, again.

"How much sugar did you had today?" Devon asked, quicker than Noah could.

"I had two pieces of cake and a glass of milk for breakfast." I said before I sat back down, paused and crossed my arms before continuing what I had to say. "That's not **that** much sugar."

"For people like you, it is." Noah told me.

"Like I care, or should care. Or would care."

"Why **did** you even eat cake for breakfast?" Cody asked.

"That, is a good question. My little brother had a birthday, and we had left over cake! Yay for me!" I answered, and did a small happy dance.

Izzy started to clap and said "Yay for her!"

Again, Noah rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes before you roll them one day, and they stick that way, then you'll never be able to see again!" I yelled and pointed my finger in his face, once **again**.

"Haven't you already told me to stop doing something before something sticks that way?"

"You know what, I think I did." I said, and pretended to look into space for the answer.

"Yeah. I think so, too."

"Aww, thinking is good." Izzy announced.

"And what does that have to do with Noah's and my argument?" I asked.

"Because all good couples think together!" Izzy said.

"All good..? What?" I said, falsely puzzled. (It's part of the plan.)

"All good couples! You and Noah look cute together." Izzy told me, then 'squealed' about the thought of Noah and me.

"Okay, uh, first, where did **that** come from? Second, what the heck does that mean? Third, what, even possessed, your, mind, to, think, that!"

"Well, **everyone** knows that you two look adorable together. And **anyone** can guess what that means. And last," Izzy started, then switched to a dark, scary voice. "The ghost of Izzy's great-grandmother returns!"

"Izzy, sometimes I think strange, weird things have happened to you." I told her.

"Agreed." Noah said.

"Izzy knows. Izzy is proud of it, too." Izzy said, in well, third person.

"So has the RCMP been on your tail recently?" Devon asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. Kaleidoscope has been tricky enough to avoid them."

"Hope so." Devon said, and put his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair.

"Me too." I said. "Guess I better at least **try** eat this stuff." I said after about a minute of silence at our table, then poked the salad with my fork.

"Really, the only real edible thing is the fruit." Cody said.

"Totally." we all said in union, weird union.

"So, new subject." Devon-The-Great-Subject-Changer started. We all turned our attention towards him. "Halloween party, this Saturday, who's goin' ?"

"Haven't we already been through this conversation before?" I asked.

"So?" Devon questioned my question.

"Like, don't you think we don't care?" I said.

"Izzy cares!" Izzy yelled out of the blue. Or green and red, if you're Izzy.

"I finally gots a invite. Or rather, I have finally received an invitation." I said.

"Good for you." Noah said sarcastically, like he always does.

"Oh be quiet. I'm going, you're not." I said.

Five seconds of silence passed.

"I changed my mind. I decided to go." Noah said matter-of-fact-ly.

"You can't change your mind!" I almost-yelled.

"Yes, I can. I said I wasn't going yesterday. I **can** change my mind."

"Whatever." I said said, then crossed my arms again. My friends giggled a little of Noah's and my little 'argument'.

Noah rolled his eyes again.

"Never in my freakin' life have I seen anyone roll their eyes as much as you Noah."

"Are you going to give me another trophy for that?" he asked.

"Why would I give you a trophy?" I asked confusedly. I let my mind think for about three seconds, enough time to remember last week. "Ohhhhh, yeahhhh. No. Nope." I answered, and shook my head.

"I was hoping for one." Noah said, then started to eat his turkey and cheese sandwich.

"I'm going to the party. I just don't know what I want to be." I said.

"Kaleidescope knows what she's going to be." Izzy said.

"Izzy, please stop talking in third person." I asked.

"NEVER!!!"

I sighed.

"Okay, Mister Smarty-Pants, literally, just what are you going to be for the party, since you're going?" I asked once I turned towards Noah, then smirked at him.

"Whatever I want to be."

"Like that's helping."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Agh, boring. Totally. Can't take much longer of this." I said.

"What to talk about next." Izzy said.

"No idea." Cody said.

"It's Monday." I said.

"Yes, yes it is." Noah said.

Two minutes of silence passed.

"Hey, you guys, watch this." I said, thus breaking the silence. Everyone at out table turned their head towards me. "Lunch will end in 5...4...3...2...1...Now!" The bell rung at precisely "Now".

"See ya guys later." I said as I approached my evil Physics class on an evil Monday, but with an nice Noah, which made Physics a little less evil. (Did that make sense?)

**Noah's POV  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Blah, blah, blah._ That's all I hear the teacher saying right now.

**(A/N: It's a sad day in the world when Noah actually doesn't pay attention to school.)**

I am above and beyond and wayyyy beyond being bored.

The teacher is talking about something related to equilibrium. I was still being bored when I felt something tapping me on my shoulder.

Sahreena was handing me a note, and smiling like crazy. (Which is **perfectly** fine for her) I took the note and opened it.

**Hi Noah! How are you?** It read. I re-found my pencil to write back.

**Uh, fine?** I wrote and passed it to her.

**I freaking hate physics. It's soo hard. Algebra is MUCH easier.** She wrote and passed back.

**I still can tutor...**

**Wanna repeat of what happened...?**

**?**

**Don't bring up the past.**

**Yeah, okay**

**You have no idea what I'm talking about**

**Yep**

**So sad.**

**Here's your note back.** She wrote.

_Guess that's then end? _I thought. She didn't write anything else. _Guess so._

**Sahreena's POV  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...Oh, mom, I forgot, I need a costume for a Halloween party." I said to my mom.

It was evening, and two days before the party. I was at the dinner table, along with my mom and little brother. My dad was at work right now.

"And isn't that this Saturday? And you're just telling me **now**?" my mom asked.

"Oopsies. I forgot to tell you earlier. Sorry." I said.

"Well, we're going to Walmart, then. Probably tomorrow." my mom said.

"Why can't I go to a Halloween party, or at least go trick-or-treating?" my little brother asked.

"Because," my mom started. "I don't feel like having the chance of anyone stabbing or shooting us, or tricking the treat. **(A/N: A classic thing that my own mother would say.) **And I doubt if you know anyone who will be throwing a party for you.

"Dang." my little brother said, then sucked his teeth.

"Ha, in yo face!" I said.

"In your face!"

"No, in your face!"

"Enough, children! Why do you guys always argue with each other?!"

"We learned from the best, mother." I said.

"Really funny, Sahreena." my mom said.

"Thank-you mother."

**~~~***~~~**

"Nope, nope, and nope. I hate all of these." I said to my mom.

It was now Friday afternoon, and I was at Walmart with my mom, looking for a Halloween outfit. My little brother was at home, because my dad didn't have to work late today.

"What about this?" my mom asked, and held up another outfit. I cringed at the thought of me in it.

"Hate it. This is so hard!" I yelled.

"Well, don't expect everything to be easy." my mom said.

"I don't!"

"Well, baby, you're on you own right now. Dinner's running late because of this trip, and I don't know what to fix. So, I'm off to the food section, and you can stay and look for a costume." my mom said.

"Aughhhh!" I almost-yelled. "This is harddddd!"

"I'm sorry, but I guess that' s how it's going to be." my mom said as she went towards the other part of the store.

**~~~***~~~**

About a minute and thirty seconds after my mom left out of my view, my phone started to vibrate.

_New Message._ It said. I opened the message, and read it.

**Hey Sahreena.** It said.

_Just hey?_ I thought.

**uh, like hi?** I typed, then hit 'Send'.

**what r u doin?**

**shoppin 4 a halloween costume. u?**

**Tryin 2 find 1, 2.**

**cool. where r u?**

**walmart** Noah typed.

**me 2. :D**

**which 1?**

**the only 1. duh.**

**right. **

**i dont see u**

**just got n**

**oh**

**yeah**

**im usin up all my txt $ right now. Got 2 get some later. gtg c u soon. k? **

**k.**

After a while, he did come.

"Like, hi Noah!" I said to him.

"Ummm, hi?" he said back, unsure.

"You mean to tell me that a minute after the conversation we just had, I get an 'Ummm?' ? What is wrong with you?!" I asked him.

"You." he said, then smirked.

"There's your famous smirk again. Oh, my, gawd."

"Oh, you're , gawd. What?" he asked.

"Not tellin'." I said in response.

"Uh, yeah."

"Augh, this costume shopping is H-A-R-D." I exclaimed, and slumped down onto the bottom of the shelf.

"Yeah, it is." Noah agreed.

"I hate every single costume in this, and every other, store."

"Negative much?" Noah asked.

"Yep. How did you even get here?" I questioned.

"I decided to go to the party, remember?"

"Ohhhhh, now I do."

"What do **you **want to be?" I asked him.

"I don't really care too much."

"Well, I for one, do care."

A moment of silence passed, then Noah asked me what I wanted to be. Well, almost silence since we **were** at Walmart.

"I want to be a butterfly! But all the butterfly costumes I've found seems more like something a slut would wear." my eyes widen at what I just said, then covered my mouth and pretended to look embarrassed.

"Oops, muh-bad, I said a word."

"Who said you weren't one?" Noah asked. He had a smirk on his face, and was raising one of his eyebrows.

I gasped.

**I made something like a cliffhanger!!!  
(I think...)  
**

**Yeah, saying _'slut'_ isn't that bad, in my opinion.  
(But there_ is _a reason why they don't say it on children tv shows...)  
After all, I do curse about ten times a school week.  
But since Sahreena is still a goodie-goodie,  
(Like I was...see my profile...somewhere deep down in there...)  
and she doesn't curse or say bad or dirty words or the like, _'slut' _would be something bad to say.**

**'Kay, got dat taken' care of.  
**

**Now, what I'm going to type later, is a bit out of Noah's character..but I wanted to do something different with him, for a change.  
(I know I've been a _bit_ out of character for Noah, but still, I _was kinda, sorta _imitating what he would say and do.)  
**

**Yay, something talking about luv now!!!  
(It's only really taken about nine chapters or so...)  
**

**Wow, I Actually typed a chapter with more words.  
Like, 2300-odd-something...  
**

**Soooo, why I haven't update recently, that's going to be on my profile soon, hopefully.  
**

**Oh, and here's a Character Chat:**

**Sahreena: "OMG, there's the party this Saturday!"**

**Noah: "Wow, how long did it take you to figure it out?"**

**Sahreena: "Shut the heck up, Noah**

**Noah: "A bit snappy at that, are we?"**

**Sahreena: /Sigh/ "Yes, yes I am."**

**Me: "Figured."**

**Noah: "It's about time you get here in your own conversation."**

**Me: "What?"**

**Sahreena: "What he said was that you didn't talk for the first few lines."**

**Me: "Oh, well I was busy."**

**Noah: "Doing what?"**

**Me: "Hello, thinking of ideas for the next chapter. Duh."**

**Sahreena: "Totally makes sense."**

**Courtney: "Absolutely."**

**Bridgette: "Totally."**

**Gwen: "Duh, it makes perfect sense."**

**Hannah Montana: "It rocks out loud, yawl's!"**

**/Everyone looks towards Hannah/**

**Hannah: "What?"**

**Me: /Points at Hannah/ "Where the _heck_ did _you_ come from?!"**

**Hannah: "Tennessee, ya'll!"**

**Me: "No, how did you get here?"**

**Hannah: /Points to black hole and starts talking like Miley Steward being sarcastic./ "I took the black hole to the story. Duh."**

**Sahreena: "What happened to the county accent you just had?"**

**Hannah: "I was making my big entrance, duh."**

**Noah: "Right...."**

**Lola: "Yeah, I came from there, too."**

**Me: "Now Lola's here?"**

**Mike: "Yep, and Mike's in the hiz-house!!!"**

**Hannah: "And Mike's about to be _thrown_****_out_ the hiz-house."**

**Mike: "Sorry."**

**Hannah: /In song/ "Hey, get up...get loud, we're about to review the story now. Hey, get up...get loud, we're about to review the story now. Story now, story now..."**

**Me: "Like, what the heck?! You freakin' stole my line!!!"**

**Hannah: "Well sorr-y, Miss. I-Have-To-Say-The-Last-Thing."**

**Me: "Well, I do! It's my own story for god's sake!"**

**Sahreena: "Yeah, she's right! You aren't even _in_ this FanFiction!"**

**Hannah: "Fine. Lola, Mike, and I will leave then."**

**/Everyone in TDI, and me/ "Thank you!"**

**Me: "Ignore that girl. Review!!! Please!!! Thank you!!!"**


	21. Walmart and Party City

**LOL, I'm back.**

**Sooo, second day of Spring Break.**

**I have _all_ the rest of this week, and next week to update _all_ or _almost_ all my stories.**

**Awesomeness.**

**Unfortunately, this is probably going to be the last string of me updating recently until the next break I'm going to get, Memorial day, my birthday, and then Summer Break.**

**I'm _so_ glad that it's finally warm.**

**That gives me more motivation for my stories.**

**Like, seriously, yesterday I had to watch my little brother play outside, so I started writing a new chapter for Amnesia.**

**Oh, speaking of that, I went back to update that story, and it was gone!!!**

**I was like, Oh my fucking god, where the hell did it go?!**

**I searched for ten minutes for it. Everywhere**

**My profile, my account, the listing for TDI FF's, other people's profiles, pretty much everywhere.**

**It was sad.**

**So I checked the history on the internet, and guess what?**

**Somebody had logged into my account earlier, and _deleted_ it.**

**Probably my little brother trying to get back at me for some sort of stupid shit I supposedly done to him in the past.**

**So then I was all like, _Holy shit!_**

**The little bastard...**

**I'll be mad at him for the next three days.**

**It's almost the end of the school year.**

**The third quarter already ended, and I'm _still_ single!**

**I might have to go the Jr. Prom dateless.**

**;;;();;;**

**The last installment of this chapter won't lead to an exciting next part.**

**When I had finished typing that part of the story, I was still suffering from the sexual abuse and harassment from this boy from school that I like(d).**

**Soo, since in the story, it's _October_, and in real life, it's _March_, I need to catch the story up.**

**Well, there should be two more chapters for October, this one which shows Sahreena and Noah still trying to get a costume, and the next one, which explains the party. November is boring, so I'm going to skip it. December is going to be exciting because it's going to be the pretty much first chapter where Sahreena's and Noah's relationship goes somewhere. That would leave January, February, and March; those months are undecided.**

**So, since this is one of _the_ longest AN's I've ever made, onto one of _the_ worst chapters of the story!**

_Continued from the last chapter_

**Noah's POV**

* * *

"Oh my god, Noah," she said, in response to what I had said. "How could you!"

"Ha, that was _hilarious_!" I blurted out. "I should start calling you names more often."

She rolled her eyes.

"How could you. Seriously, I'm sensitive, remember?" she informed me.

"It's hard to believe, as often as you have those crazy moments of yours."

"What ever. Like, seriously, why would you say something like that."

"Well, to start, for a homeschooled chick, you sure did have a lot of boyfriends and crushes." I answered.

"How you know that?" she asked. I coughed, then pretended to read a piece of paper in a mock-eleven-year-old-version of Sahreena.

"August 8th, 2004. Dear Diary: Oh my god, I meet, like, the _cutest_ boy today, at the park. His name is Deshad. He's, like, two years older than me. That makes him thirteen. He's taller then me and he's sooo cute. He paid attention to me when I was talking. And he wanted to race me..."

"Wait, how'd you know about Deshad? I've never told you that!" she cut me off.

"You left one of your old notebooks in my backpack one day. It was _obliviously_ one of your old diaries." was my answer.

"How could you read that?!" she asked.

"I never knew what it was until I started to read it."

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "Like it really bothers you. I bet you don't even _mind_ me knowing about him."

"So?" she protested. "It doesn't give you a right to look through and read my dairy!"

"True, you have a point there."

"See, I'm smart."

"Yeah, you _sure_ are..."

"Forget you!" she yelled, but I was pretty sure she was just kidding.

"Like you'll be able to do _that_. I'm pretty sure I'm all _over_ your diary now. Bet you think about me _all_ the time." I said, sarcastically like it was a joke. It was.

A minute or so passed in silence. Well, as silent as Walmart can possibly get.

"So, we still need our costumes." I announced.

"So? I can do _that_ later." Sahreena said.

"Sure you can."

"I sure can. Now I have to go, I think my mom's about to leave the store." she said, then started to walk towards the food section of the store.

"Bye." I said after her.

"Bye." she said to me, while leaving me alone.

**~~~***~~~**

**(A/N: Oh my freaking god, it's another time separator!)**

**Sahreena's POV**

* * *

Okay, due to the fantastic procrastination that I have, it's now _Saturday_ afternoon, and I _still_ don't have a costume. Well, at least I'm used to procrastinating a lot, so I _should_ be able to miraculously find one. Onto Party City... **(1)**

**~~~***~~~**

Well, now I'm at Party City, looking for a costume. My mom dropped me off, claiming that she had other important things to do, errands to run, and then stating for me not to get myself stolen. Amusing.

So, here I am, looking up and down, left and right, all 360 degrees just about, for a costume. Now my phone starts to vibrate.

_New Text Message_ it reads. I hit _Open_ and see that it's from Jamie. It reads, _Hey Sahreena, how r u? U know dat halloween party 2night? im going!!! r u?_

I type a response.

_Uh, yeah. wait, howd u get a invite? and how do u know my #_

_I think noah gave it 2 devon and deven gave it to aj and aj gave it 2 me_

_Interesting story, bt wut bout invite?_

_I know people_

_Wow_

_Yep. so r u going 2?_

_Yeah_

_Cool. i think noah is 2. i think devon said that noahs goin 2 partycity 2 look 4 a costume_

_Well, im there myself, right now same reason_

_Cool, now ur stalkin him! or hes stalkin u_

_Wow, stalkin people_

_Well, i have my costume, n so does devon n aj. i think noah said he didnt have 1 becaz u n him were arguin yesterday at walmart._

_True. lates, g2g, still lookin 4 costume._

_Bye_

Well, now that _that_ was over with, still looking for a costume! Five minutes passed, and true to Jamie's word, I saw Noah. Being myself, I walked up behind him, and said (Or rather, half-shouted...), "Hi Noah!" which made him jump up in surprise.

"_Don't_ do that!" he exclaimed.

"But that was _hilarious_!"I protested.

"Not funny."

"So was."

"Not even going to argue on that."

"Since you're giving up, you admit that it was funny." I said.

Noah sighed, which made me laugh again.

"Sahreena, sometimes I wonder about you."

"I wonder about my own self." I replied, which made Noah sigh, again. (I'm so proud of myself.)

"So, what are you here for?" he asked after about five minutes of silence passed.

"Same thing as you."

"No, I was _forced_ against my will by four different people to attend a stupid Halloween party, so I apparently need to find a costume for it. You _chose_ to go to the party, so you're finding a costume after your episodes of procrastination."

"Aww, poor Noah, forced against his will. What will we do?"

"Let me find a stupid costume in peace." he responded tersely.

"No need to be so mean." I said, while pretending to be shocked. He scoffed.

"So, what are you going to be?" Noah asked me, after about thirty seconds.

"A butterfly. A yellow one. I like yellow." I answered.

"So do I." Noah answered. It was my turn to scoff at something.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, _yes_. "Really, really, _really_?" I reiterated.

"All those _really_'s are getting _really_ _annoying_." Noah said.

"Funny." I said.

"Yeah."

"So...what are _you_ going to be?" I asked Noah as I look for a butterfly costume in my size.

"I dono. Something stupid, I guess. Maybe the Grim Reaper?

"Oh my god, I can see it now. Noah Jones, dressed up as the Grim Reaper. Using his big, bland, boring vocabulary to bore people to death." I joked, trying to be melodramatic. **(2)**

"_Real_ funny." Noah said.

"Well, I _can_ see it happening! You would make a _great_ Grim Reaper in real life." I said. I then found my size for my costume, then moving on to find the accessories for it.

Noah sighed again, then started to follow me.

"You better go find that costume." I said.

"Fine." Noah said, then going to the section where he could find one. He came back a few minutes later, with the costume, a plastic scythe, and a mask. **(3)**

"Still don't believe that you're going as that." I said.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Noah asked. I shrugged.

"So, you're going to be a butterfly?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yep." was all I said.

"I'd _love_ to see _you_ in one of those outfits." Noah said while smirking, and looking at the picture of the girl on the front of the costume packaging sporting the costume, then looking up and down at me.**(4) **The girl on the packaging was scantly dressed in the ostentatious costume.

I took the scythe he was holding in his hands, and whacked him on the leg with it, causing him to yell in pain.

"Damn it, that hurt!" he exclaimed, much to my amusement.

"That's something to smirk about." I said, while of course, smirking. "And you're not supposed to curse." I added.

"Whatever." he said. "Now can you please help me up?" he asked, his right hand outstretched towards me.

"Fine." I sighed, and helped him up.

"Soo, I guess I'm done with finding a costume." he announced a few moments later.

"I guess so. See ya later." I said to him."

"Bye." Noah said while walking to the register to pay for his stuff, leaving me alone to finish my own shopping.

**Okay, well, _that_ was interesting...as short as this chapter was...**

**If you didn't notice, there were some little numbers in parentheses in some parts of this chapter.**

**That's the reference to AN's for the story.**

**That's what I'm going to be using for most A/N's for now on.**

**(1) About Party City...there are none in Canada. That's sad.**

**This boy from school that I like (and he likes me back) is so simple. He didn't know what bore meant. Then I called him simple, and he didn't know what that meant, so I told him, "See, that's how simple you are. You don't even know what simple _means_."**

**Actually, I don't remember _what _I had to say about that...Oooh, now I do! Wouldn't it be funny to see Noah dress up as an Emo person? Bangs, eyeliner, and all...**

**Yes, I know that that's a bit out of character for Noah. I'm bored, and didn't have anything else better to put down. At least it made this chapter a few paragraphs longer!!!**

**Well, as I stated earlier, there should be another chapter to this party soon, which will be the last chapter for October. November shall be skipped, two important things shall occur in December. January brings a blizzard, February is the Valentines Day Dance, March is Sahreena's birthday. April is to have some sort of unknown event to take place, May is yet _another_ unknown event. June is the nearing of the end of the school year, tests, and a super big surprise that ends the story in two parts.**

**R&R**

**!!!PLEASE!!!**


	22. Stupidity and Parties

**Yay, now we're onto the party!**

**(Or not yay)**

**This one is way too short, and crappy.**

**Please cover you eyes, or better yet, skip this chapter and move on to the next one.**

**The last chapter was basically bullshit, in my opinion.**

**It was _completely_ too short...and boring...just like this one is.**

**I wish I could make the next chapter a decent length, but it's probably going to be two chapters long for unknown reasons...**

**Well, now it's time to read another chapter of one of your _favorite_ fanfictions.**

**And if it _isn't_ one of your favorite fanfictions...then scroll _all_ the way down to the bottom of the page, and click on the review button, select the add story to favorite's list checkbox, and then review.**

**(See, a two-in-one!)**

**If you do, I will assure you that you will receive an Oreo ice cream cone – or one of your desired flavor.**

_Continued from last chapter (not like you really have a choice...XD)_

**Noah's POV**

Well, it's Saturday evening now. I just ate a little bit of dinner, and changed into my costume; my stupid, stupid costume...

I'm going as the Grim Reaper. Since I couldn't really think of anything else, and since people tend to dress up as stupid stuff for Halloween, it seemed to fit with the whole idea. My mom is going to drop me off at the party in about ten minutes. As I'm downstairs in the living room, waiting, my phone vibrates.

_New Text Message_ it reads. I open it. It's from Sahreena.

_Hey noah. when r u going 2 da party?_ It reads.

_N bout 10 minutes. y?_ I type back, then send.

_Cause i wanted 2 no..._

_Oh. ok_

_K, c u there bye! _

_Bye. oh wait, when r u goin?_ I typed.

_Lol, u'll c when u c. c u l8er._

_XD_

I'm not even going to ask what's she means by that. Being her, it's probably going to be something stupid and crazy.

Okay, well, that was interesting...

So now, I'm just here, in my living room, waiting to leave.

"Mom, are you ready to go yet?" I yell out.

"Almost, honey!" she answers. The day when I get my licenses...

Five minutes later; why she took so long, I won't know, she was downstairs with her purse and keys.

"Okay, I'm ready." she announced.

"Okay, great." I said. I was already half-way out the door, before she could turn the alarm system on.

I go to the driver's door to key in the pass-code to open to door, then I unlock all the doors, then get into the passenger seat.

"Somebody's eager to get to that party." my mom said once she was in the car, and turned on the ignition.

"Right, mom, sure." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Well, it seems true enough...barely even waiting for me to walk out the door," she said, using play-shame. "What, is there some girl you're waiting for there?" she asked.

"No, mom." I answered. I could feel a slight blush when my thoughts went to Sahreena, but it was only a slight one, so I kept it back. Based on what everybody else would say, I only seemed to have one emotion, indifferent or nonchalant.

"No, no, I think so. What was her name...," she said, her words trailing off to remember. "Sahreena, yes, that's it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, she's going to the party?"

I thought if I should say the truth or not. I should probably go with the truth, my mom might pop into the party at any given moment...

"Yes, mom, she is." I answered.

"Well, that's nice. It _would_ be nice if you got a girlfriend this year."

"Mom!" I whined; at least none of my brothers or sisters or friends were here.

"Oh, sweet-heart, you know it's true...not even in kindergarten did any of the little girls liked being around you. **(1) **Always so kept to yourself...and a bit mean."

"Mom." I whined again.

"Pensive, intelligent, and sarcastic – that was my little boy."

"Mom." I asked once again. She ignored me.

"Oh, look, this is the place, right?" my mom asked as she turned a corner.

"Yes, it's it." I said as she stopped the car. I got out.

"Call me when you're going to leave!" she yelled out the car.

"Yeah, okay." I told her. "Bye."

"Bye." she told me as she took off.

**Sahreena's POV**

"Jamie, seriously, why have you forced me to stand here?" I asked, well, of _course_, Jamie.

"So you can find Noah immediately, _duh_." she stated.

Yes, we were both at the party. Yes, we were both standing near the door like idiots. Yes, I was dressed in that stupid butterfly costume that the skirt is _way_ too flippin' short.

"Seriously, _why_ must I do this?"

"Because."

"Not helping." I told her.

I sighed, then went into my little yellow purse and got out some vampire fangs.

"At least I have these." I said.

"And how will _that_ help?" Jamie asked.

"I dono, but I just finished reading Breaking Dawn, and it was _awesome_." I said. Jamie sighed and shook her head.

A few minutes later..._Noah_ walked into the door!

I almost literally pounced on him. The vampire book I finished reading.

"Noah!" I exclaimed. Then I got out of his personal space, and fix myself. "Oops, _not_ lady-like." I said.

"I _knew_ I should'a kept those vampire books away from her." Jamie said, sighing to herself as she removed me from Noah's proximity.

"Shutdap." I told her as I smoothed out my skirt. "Can't help it if the vampires take over me...I would have put some fake blood on, but my mom wasn't going for that..." I sighed melodramatically.

Jamie rolled her eyes, as well as Noah.

"I always thought the Twilight saga was obnoxious." Noah said. I stole the scythe he held in his hands, and whacked him in the head with it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"_Don't_ say bad things about the saga." I told him as he rubbed his sore spot. "Get hurt much?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Glad to be of assistance of helping you to learn." I said, twirling the scythe like a baton. A few seconds passed. I dramatically sighed.

"I _do_ wish I had some makeup to make me look paler. I would _love_ to be an vampire butterfly." I sighed a bit later. Another sigh from Noah.

Gee, do people sigh much here!

"Come on, we need to find our other friends." Jamie suggested. "Well, at least _me_. You two seem to be _plentiful_ entertainment for each other."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boy that likes you!" I told her, in what I would hope to be a reference to Noah.

"I've already stated this sometime before; all the cute boys here are either taken, gay, or fictional."

"Fictional?" I asked her. "There's nobody here that's _fictional_."

"You'll be surprised. We all are, in theory."

"_What _theory is _that_?" Noah asked.

"The theory of some teen-aged girl somewhere in America that watched too much t.v. last year and makes fanfictions for the shows she likes." she answered. **(2)** Both Noah and I stared at Jamie like she was crazy. I backed away from her, slowly.

"Uh, yeah...okay, sure..." I said as I backed up.

"But _come on_ Sahreena." she told me as she grabbed onto my arm to pull me through a mass of people. "I'm pretty sure there's some more friends we need to talk to!"

"Okay, _okay_!" I said.

Jamie led us towards a grouping of some of our friends: Courtney who was with Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, etc...

"Oh, it _would_ figure that you two would dress up as that." I told Courtney and Duncan. Courtney was dressed up as a police woman, and Duncan was dressed up as the only thing that would make sense – a convict.

"Yeah," Courtney said. "About that one..."

"I _was_ going to have her dress up as the convict, but she argued otherwise." Duncan said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, such kinkiness." I said. Duncan rolled his eyes, along with Courtney. I doubted he knew what it meant.

"Well, I wasn't going to allow it anyways." Courtney protested.

"Yeah, right, Princess." Duncan said, which made her scoff an, "As if."

**Noah's _and_ Sahreena's POV**

**(3)**

Well, yeah, that was pretty much the party.

Nothing really happened, but, yet so much _did_ happen.

What distinguishes a party from a dance? Well, with us teenagers, it's pretty much nothing. All it is is a perfect excuse to act crazy, dance, and act like a fool.

Me included.

All there was was dancing, food, gossip, talking about our costumes, and a costume contest.

Courtney and Duncan won. Go figure...

* * *

**(1) Poor Noah; even in _kindergarten_ the little girls didn't like him.**

**(2) *Whoo-hoo* Breaking the fourth wall!**

**(3) They both had the same idea about that, so I got lazy, and put it into one POV.**

***cough* Bullshit *cough***

**Please just spare your review time, and read the next chapter.**

**For the love of Jesus Christ.**


	23. Field Trips and Flirting

**I promise you, this chapter is _not_ bullshit.**

**Oh, and just for the sake of Jesus, little brother, I am sorry for those names I called you in the previous chapter.**

**It was a joke.**

**I understand that it was wrong, but it was unnecessary (in my opinion) to have to go tell dad with a superior smirk on your face unless I did something for you.**

**I still did, regardless.**

**Too bad you didn't know that there's somebody in the story modeled after you. **

* * *

_Continued from the completely bullshity previous chapter._

**Noah's POV**

Okay, I forgot to tell you about the field trip tomorrow – to the aquarium.

After Geoff's party (which I didn't see any real excitement about) last week, most of the tenth grade forgot about it. Then once we remembered it, the tenth grade student body got excited all over again.

It's not like most of of hasn't been already, right?

Wait, forgot about that – I can think of somebody.

Little Miss Home-Schooled-and-Cute-and-Bubbly.

Yeah, so as soon as I think of said person, said person arrives to class. About two minutes before exactly on time, as usual.

So, now, my homeroom teacher is counting up everybody who paid for it and got their permission slips, explaining the expectations, (Like anybody here will follow them) and all that field trip stuff.

Sahreena sets her lime green (her favorite color, by what she told me) binder onto her desk, then sits down. She doesn't stay sitting for long, because she started looking for one of her friends to talk to. And she settled for me because now she's climbing, twisting, and jumping (gracefully, for her, I might add) over and around the desks, only to land in the nearest empty seat around me.

I hadn't exactly noticed, but she had a flowing, somewhat graceful appearance when she was moving. Yes, she trips over things (her own two feet, more the likely) often, but most any other time she moves fluidly.

"Hey Noah." she tells me with a a small little wave of her hand. A tiny smile was on her face, too. It must be because it's still morning because she is normally much _much_ more vibrant then this...

"Hey, Sahreena." I tell her.

"You know, the trip to the aquarium is tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Yeah. I've already been there a couple times."

"Well, since I'm still technically new here and all, I'd never been to _this_ one..." she told me.

"Oh. You been to one before?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. I had went to see my cousins for the summer a few years ago, and our parents took us there. It was a lot of fun."

"Oh." I said. So she _did_ have a life back then.

Time passed, people filled the room. I needed to break the quiet right now.

"You know?" I asked, then waited for my brain to come up with something.

"Mmm-hmm." she answered.

"You seem to have less problems with falling when you're moving. Did you notice that?"

She paused, obviously to evaluate what I just said. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes in thought.

"Oh, yeah, I see. I think that's because I took ballet when I was five, until I was ten. You know, I forgot all about that..."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I remember it now! I used to jump and twirl, leap, pirou-what-ever-that-word-was,"

"Pirouette." I told her.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyways, I couldn't sit or stand still, really. It was a good thing, probably; when I stayed in one place too long, I would often fall over. Potential energy and I didn't mix too well..."

"Oh, wow."

"It's true!" she tells me.

The bell rings again, and now it's time for class. Sahreena begins to go back to her seat.

**Sahreena's POV**

Yay, trip to the aquarium! Awesomeness!

Okay, but first, _don't even start_ on me being home schooled. I _have_ been to the aquarium before. Jesus Christ, people.

It was fun; lots of fishes, sharks, aquatic life, 'natural' habitats...it was pretty.

So, I'm thinking about all the pretty fishes and stuff during math class. I just finished talking to Noah about half an hour ago. It sounded like he was actually caring about my previous life. And without sarcasm. What a refreshing break...

Time passes, class after class after _another_ class, then lunch period.

Lunch Period: Noah and I talk with friends. We eat food. We feel sick. We find out that flies have been in spaghetti. Seventy-five percent of us go into the bathroom to throw up.

Then the period, and another, and _finally_ dismissal.

I can't wait for the field trip...

Next morning: Six thirty-five am: I pound my alarm with my fist because it _refuses_ to shut the heck up! Time to get a new one. That will hush when I tell it to.

Seven twenty-seven: I now wake up, realizing that mom can't drop me off at school today, and that my bus is coming in about ten minutes.

Seven twenty-eight: I now run out of my room in full panic, brush my teeth, wash my face, fix my hair...

Seven thirty-two: I now change into the cleanest, unwrinkled jeans I have, my yellow and green striped polo.

Seven thirty-three: I run to the pantry, get a pop-tart, run back to my room.

Seven thirty-four: I grab my backpack and empty out most of the contents except for most of the homework that's due, I grab my purse, stuff twenty dollars in, lip gloss, lotion, hair brush, and my yellow hoodie, and run out the door.

Seven thirty-five: I run like _The Physco Killer With a Chainsaw and a Hook_ is behind me.

Seven thirty-seven: They bus pulls around the corner. I thank god that I didn't miss the bus.

Seven thirty-eight: I sit down, and fall asleep.

Eight forty-five: I wake up, realizing that I'm at school.

That's how a typical morning for me goes.

I walk through hallway after hallway to get my homeroom. Well, first I stop by my locker to leave my backpack there.

_Now_, I walk into class, but still sleepy.

I plopped into my seat, then laid my head down so I could sleep some more.

If only I could _actually_ fall asleep again – that would be awesome.

I tried to sleep for what I imagine as a good ten minutes before somebody tried to rouse me awake by messing with my hair.

"Wha...?" I asked the unknown person in a whiny voice.

"Stayed up late again?" asked a familiar voice. It was Noah. I could feel a sleep grin spread on my face.

"Sure was." I answered, raising my head to see him. He was still playing with my hair.

"Can you stop playing with my hair, please?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Sorry." he told me.

"Yeah, apology accepted. Why were you playing with it in the first place?" I ask.

"Ah, no reason, just wanted to bother you." he replied, bothering my hair again.

"Wrong answer." I tell him, then remove his hands from my hair – again. In turn, he moves his hands to poke me in my tummy.

"Whoa, _major_ OOC moment there, Noah."

I move his hands away from me. He chuckles.

"I don't know _what_ you've been thinking or doing, but I'm not going to have any part of it."

"That's funny." He tells me. "But you know what would be funnier?"

"What?" I ask.

"This," he says, then yanks my hair.

"Ow!" I exclaim. Noah is smirking at my expression of surprise and pain.

"Evil." I tell him.

"I can live with that." he tells me.

I glare at him. He raises his eyebrows, shrugs, and goes back to his seat. I'll get him later, on the field trip.

Ha. Serves him right.

**Noah's POV**

Sahreena's still glaring at me as we board the activity buses. Well, switching between glaring at me, and talking to her friends – giggling and laughing.

Mr. Kraus' homeroom (My homeroom) and Mrs. Freely's home room are both on the same bus.

Sahreena is already siting with Courtney, Bridgette, and about three of her other friends.

I sit down a few seats in front of Sahreena, and wait for Cody and Devon. Both do come; Cody deciding to mess with my hair to greet me.

"Cody, you're about to pull my hair out by the roots; please stop."

"Geeze, touchy." Cody replies.

"Dude, that's _Noah_ we're talking about; of _course_ he's going to act like that." Devon responded.

I rolled my eyes.

"See?" Devon asked.

"Yeah." Cody responded.

About an hour into the trip, (With another half to go) we all started Truth or Dare. And when I say _we all_, I mean the entire bus except for the teachers, and the bus driver.

"Jacqueline, I dare you to yank Darci's weave – really hard."

"Mike, do you _really_ still sleep with that old stuffed dinosaur?"

"Jason, pour that juice out the window!"

"Kayla, ask Mr. Kraus how old he _really_ is."

"Cody, did you even kiss Gwen?"

That made Gwen spark up.

"Whoa, man, me _kissing_ him? Were did _that_ come from?" Gwen asked.

"Ya'll know that she likes Trent!" someone, Kelsi Bridges, I think, stated.

Gwen sunk back into her seat, blushing.

"Sahreena, were you _really_ homeschooled?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't I act like it?" she responded.

"Yeah, you do." I answered.

"Nobody asked for your input, Noah." she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll take them out, and roll them for you!" she told me. I would have though of it as an threat if she wasn't smirking. I shook my head. Suddenly, I forgot about listening to the other people.

She got up to walk to my seat.

"Stop. It. With. The. Sarcasm!" she exclaimed while clutching on my neck, shaking it.

"Whiplash!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" she said, laughing. "That's why I'm doing it!"

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. I tried to pry her hands away from my neck. She did, eventually.

"I'm going to have bruises now." I muttered under my breath.

"_Exactly_ the point." she said matter-of-fact before merrily going back to her seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Love." Cody coughed.

"Totally." Harold added in the same way.

"Uh, no." I coughed.

"Uh, yeah." Harold responded.

"Serious." Cody put in.

"Are ya'll sick or something?" somebody asked us.

"No." we all said together.

"It sounded like it!" Sahreena added.

"Nobody asked you." I told her.

"I still have a right to speak!" she exclaimed.

"Love." Cody and Harold said.

"I don't like her or love her or anything." I protested.

"Stage four: Denial." Cody said.

"What's stage one, two, and three?" I asked.

"Stage one is friendship or hatred." Harold said.

"Stage two is realization." Cody said.

"And stage three is flirting." they said together.

I shook my head.

"Stage five is acceptance. Six is asking out. And if you get this far, Seven is going out."

"There are also several subcategories."

"Where do you _get_ this stuff from?" I asked.

"Well," Cody said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing towards Gwen.

"Jesus Christ, the boy's been stalking Gwen." I said.

"She doesn't like you, dude!" Harold told Cody.

"Damn it, she'll like me once I'm done with the plan!" Cody exclaimed.

The rest of our bus ride went like this...

**Sahreena's POV**

By the time we got off the bus, we were all ready to get the rest of the day over with.

"I'm not even kidding – they need to hurry up with this whole 'wrist-tag' thing they have. I'm ready to go inside the aquarium, eat, go home, etc." Gwen said.

We were all lined up in the buses, waiting for the teachers to distribute the lime green wrist bands to us.

"Lime green is my favorite color." I tell Gwen and Courtney.

"I like olive green better. Hence the pants." she tells me, then points to them.

"Midnight blue is my color." Gwen announces.

"We know _that_." I tell her. "Well, wait, I thought you said black. Never mind what I just said."

"See there, you didn't even know what you were talking about."

"Nyah, nyah, nyah. I had a moment. Forgive me." I tell her.

The line finally starts moving. We actually were about to go inside. Hallelujah.

They explain the rules: We line up orderly and quietly, according to group, so that we could go to the bathrooms. We all of that was taken care of, each group was to report inside to await a tour guide. We were to stay with said guide for most of the day. After an hour, we would be free to give ourselves a tour. At about one, we had to report to the cafeteria for lunch. Gift shop follows, then home.

Let's Get It Started.

The sad thing is that groups are according to homeroom. I have been separated from most of my friends. When the tour is over...

The tour guide begins with the rich amount of wildlife that Toronto's lake has...then about the ocean...albino alligators...turtles...hammer head sharks...jelly fish...it's okay, but I liked the aquarium back home better. It's over before I know it. There wasn't even a need to text my friends or talk to them too much. Just observation. Biologist. Marine Biology. Pretty Shades of Blue. Aqua. Marine. Turquoise.

Okay, forgive me, I was having a Speak moment...

So, eventually, we got to tour the rest of the aquarium by ourselves.

"Oooh, look at that fish." Bridgette exclaimed to me and Courtney. We all looked at the great, big, gray colored fish with sharp fang-things protruding from it's mouth.

"I'd love to put Duncan in this tank when he misbehaves..." Courtney told us. Bridgette, Gwen, and I laughed.

"Well, it's true!" she exclaimed.

"I'll feel bad for him if he cheats on Courtney." I said.

"He won't make it out alive." Gwen finished.

"Got that right." Courtney supported us.

"See," Bridgette told us. "You guys take revenge to another level. You're supposed to be kind and supporting everyone once in a while."

"This coming from the Queen of Making Out With Her Boyfriend." Gwen told her.

Bridgette blushed.

"Speaking of boyfriends, where did all of our men go?" I asked. "Normally, I should be harassing Noah, Cody should be flirting with Gwen while she talks to Trent about some art project, Courtney and Duncan should be bickering over something stupid and trivial, and Bridgette should be making out with Geoff."

"True." Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney said together.

"Something here is off-kilter!"

We walked and examined the aquarium some more before Cody found Gwen and started harassing her.

"Well, time for me to find Trent." she told us before she departed. She took off towards the nearest hallway.

"Where'd she go?" Cody asked us.

We all pointed to the other hallway.

"Thanks." he told us before near-sprinting to find her, not even aware of us pointing him in the wrong direction.

After me, Courtney, and Bridgette started back to looking at the pretty aquatic life being displayed against it's will, I found my purpose.

Noah was walking down the hallway.

I pounced to his spot.

"Hi, Noah." I told him cheerily.

"Hey." he told me in monotone.

I ignored the contrast of our voices.

"So, what'cha doing?" I asked him.

"Looking for Cody before Gwen hurts him again."

"Ah, I see. He's not going to give up, is he?"

"Probably not. He's oblivious to the facts."

"Yeah."

We look at the fishes in silence. We walk along somewhat together. In sync, that's what it seems like.

"I wonder what it would be like to be a fish." I wonder out-loud.

"I dono." Noah responds. I almost jump up in surprise – I forgot he was with me.

It takes me a while to recover from my near-heart attack.

"I scared you?" he asks me.

"Uh, yeah! Did you not see me nearly die from cardiac arrest?" I exaggerate. He sighs.

"You and melodrama."

"They make life _exciting_!" I tell him. Absentmindedly, I tap the glass to the fishies. They all swim away from the glass, except for one. Iridescent and tiny, the fish comes _towards_ the sound. I tap the glass again. It swims around in a circle, then faces me.

I slowly back away from the glass.

"Noah!" I exclaim as if I had found the cure to HIV/AIDS. "Look, I found myself!"

He raises an eyebrow, then comes to examine what I'm talking about.

"My God, it _is_ you!" he tells me in mock-surprise. He watches the cute little fish swim around the tank. The others have returned; the fear of the danger of my great pointer finger is over with.

"No, I'm not kidding! Look, it's iridescent, which translates to me being special and fun. It's tiny, so am I – "

"True, you're shorter than me." Noah tells me.

I scoff.

"There's no way. I could have _sworn_ that we were the same height last month." I disagree.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"I beg to differ. Look."

He stands directly in front of me, then measures the difference between the top of his head and mine.

"Lies! Impossible! Deception! Unacceptable!"

I try to prove my point by comparing the top of my head to his. I realize the dreaded truth. I _am_ shorter.

"How? How? When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"I don't know..." he tells me.

I mad-pout. I _am_ mad.

"I need to find my friends..." I tell him, then storm off to find them. Well, not _completely _storm off – I'm not _that_ mad.

* * *

**Geeze, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for about three months; waiting for me to finish it.**

**How long have I had this story?**

**One year? Two? I forget. All I know is that it's been _way_ too long.**

**Maybe we'll see another update by Winter Break, eh?**

**R&R, it makes me happy.**


End file.
